Olivia and Elliot's journey
by SVUmarish
Summary: Elliot left 4 years ago.. Olivia has a daughter (Rachel who is 2) what happens when Elliot shows up? This is my first story... so don't be to harsh but give opinions how I can probs make it better or something :) please read
1. Chapter 1

"Mommy mommy wake up" Racel shaked her mom lightly "mommmy come onnn I'm hunrwyy" Olivia signed "mm I'm coming" Olivia opened her eyes to see her daughter smiling bright at her Olivia got up with slumber still overtaking her. She picked Rachel up and walked to the kitchen to make them some breakfast

Olivia's POV:

I can't believe I finally have my baby, I kissed her ontop of her head "do you want some pancakes Rach" I asked as I put her in her highchair " yes pwease mommy" I was just getting started with the pancakes

_meanwhile outside Olivia's building_

I pulled up in front of the building she used to live in... would she still be living here? Should I go up... its been so long I wonder if she looks different... my stress levels are litterly going up and up and up... she's proberly gonna be pissed or sad.. I get out of the car,walk into her building and up the stairs to her floor. I get to her door.. I freeze.. I lift my hand slowly brining it to the door... ok now knock.. *knock knock*

Olivia's POV:

*knock knock* Who could that be..Rachel ran out of the kitchen to the door, how did she get out of the highchair without falling? "RACHEL DON'T OPEN THAT DOOR!" I yelled "to late" she giggled I went over to the door in a hurry because anyone can be standing there "Rachel I've told you a million times.. Elliot?" What the fuck .. am I dreaming I haven't seen him in 4 years .. why am I not breathing come on Olivia in and out in and out.. he still looks the same.. just like he hasn't slept in awhile " what are you doing here? " I asked with anger in my voice "momm who is he?" Rachel asked tugging on my shirt "no one" I answered simply " Rach go and pick what you want to wear today" I said so I could talk to Elliot alone "ok mommy" Rachel said running of to her room "Elliot what are you doing here? " I asked again "I wanted to come see you" I scoffed "why now?" .."mommy" I heard out of the room "come in" I said stepping aside so Elliot could come in "thanks" he said stepping in "I'm just going to help Rachel real quick"

Elliot's POV: 

will oOlivia let me back into her... their life. Who's the father.. or did Olivia get accepted at the adoption agency.. no it can't be. They look to much like each other "Elliot" I heard Olivia's voice snapping me out of my thoughts "mm yea?" Olivia gave me a questioning look "she's beautiful, looks a lot like you" I said breaking the silence "yea she is" Olivia said with a proud smile "who's.. where's the father?" I asked "uhhh its Brian he's away on business. " "mommy I'm ready" rachel said coming out of the room "lets go" rachel smiled "Rache I'm not ready yet" Olivia answered her Rachel let out a realy dramatic sign.. Olivia and I couldn't held to laugh "well how about you keep Elliot company while I go shower? " Olivia suggested "oky" Rachel said shrugging her shoulders .. Olivia put a dvd in and went to get ready

Rachel asked what Elliot's name was and a bunch of other questions While Olivia got ready.

Olivia came out of the bedroom "ok I'm ready" she was wearing a bootleg jean, black shoes, and a white tank top "do you want to come with me and rachel to the precinct? " Olivia asked with a smile "isn't it gonna be a bother?" Elliot asked "no no not at all and i'm sure everyone would love to see you" Olivia said with a smile "ok sure" ...

-precinct-

They walked in greeted everyone, Olivia introduced Nick and Amanda to Elliot... Eliot was very relieved that no one was mad

Olivia's POV:

My phone started riringing. ? It's proberly Casey I look at the caller id *Casey* "hello Casey" I answer "Olivia where are you!?" Casey spoke loud "we're coming. " I said trying to calm her down. "You're late" Casey said clearly not impressed "this better be good Olivia!" ... "oh it's good" I said "well get ypur ass down here bayy" I laughed "bay"

"Well we have to go or else Casey is goingbto pee in her best panties"i said jokingly everyone laughed. We all said our goodbays , Elliot followes me to the alivator... we stood in silence next to each other in the alivator "Liv we need to talk" Elliot said breaking the silence. "i know.. what about tonight?" Olivia suggested "sounds perfect" Elliot smiled *DING* "well see you tonight bay el"

Casey's POV:

where are they? I look up to see their car pulling up and the two of them getting out... fucking finally.. they wawalked tpwards me and rachel came running to me I hugged her and kissed her all over her face and head.. olivia reached my table "why are you so late!?" I asked "well Rachel wanted to go to the precinct first so you should really be madat her" Olivia said throwing her hamds up in defence.. I let out a laugh and tried to keep a sstraight face but failed misserbly "ohh look it can laugh" Olivia said sarcastically "funny" I said back sarcastic "so guess who showed up on my doorstep this morning" Olivia said taking a big bite of my sandwich .. Curious I asked "whoo?" With a mouthful Olivia said "Elliot." ..."wait wait what Olivia did I just hear you right?! Elliot as in Elliot Stabler!" Olivia just nodded with her mouth still full "welllll what did he say?!" Casey asked impatiently Olivia swallowed the food and answered "that we needed to talk" ... "about what Olivia! Give me some details!" Casey said "I don't know" "geez Olivia that's great... when are you seeing him?" ... "tonight" Olivia answered "isn't Brian coming home tonight? " casey asked "shit I forgot about that" ... "well I want to hear everything tomorrow EVERYTHING!" Casey said "of course Casey" Olivia let out a laugh

-ok go on or nahh? Please if you have any suggestions anything to help me something I can do better please do say... thanks :)


	2. Chapter 2

-at Olivia's apartment-

Olivia took RRachel's hand and walked to the apartment door. Once inside

Rachel "mommy?" ... "yes?" Olivia asked.. "lets go put on our pajamas" Rachel suggested "oky lets go hun" Olivia smiled and picked her up and went to her room..

Olivia was wearing black shorts that showed off her long tanned legs with a white tank top .. Rachel was wearing a panda onzie..

*ring ring*

"Benson" Olivia answered without looking at the caller id 'hi babe' brian saidbfrom the other side of the phone "hey Bri when you coming?" Olivia asked with a smile 'I'll be there in about a hour' Brian said answering her question "oky, uhm should I make some food?" ... 'no no we'll just get take out' .. "oky see you later"... 'yea love yo' ... "love you too"

She hung up the phone "when's daddy coming?" Rachel asked "almost sweetie, while we wait, what about we watch a movie?.. what you wanna watch?" Olivia said with a smile "despicable me" Rachel said excited.. "which one?" Olivia asked "th3 one with the purple monsters!" ... Olivia put the dvd in and just as she was about to sit down there was a knock at the door . Shecstood up and opened it..

Olivia's POV:

Elliot.. shittt "Elliot I cocompletely forgot about tonight brian is coming home tonight"

'Oh it's fine Olivia we'll just do it tomorrow or something. ?' Elliot said smiling "iI'm so sorry El you had to dr.." Olivia said getting caught off by Elliot 'Liv it's oky! Really' Elliot smiled Olivia smiled "thank you soo much" Olivia said hugging him 'ok well bye' Elliot smiled "bye"

-later-

Brian : "Livvi , Rach , im home" Rachel came running "DADDYYYY!"

"Hey Rach , where's mommy?" Brian asked while pecking her cheeck "here I am Bri" Olivia said coming out of the bedroom .. Olivia waLked to him and he to her they met and kissed "I miss you" Olivia said hugging Brian "and I missed you" Brian said pecking her on the lips

They ordered in and ate and put RRachel to sleep after they went to bed and had themselves a great night

_next morning_

Brian was staring at Olivia sleeping on his chest when she stirred and woke up 'morningbabe sleepwell?' Brian said "what sleep?" Oluvia laughed 'last night was...' ... " AMAZING" Olivia said cutting brian off 'exactly' Brian said smiling

Olivia stood up and put on some shorts with Brians shirt .. livia woked Rachel up and took her to the kitchen where Brian was cooking pancakes

Olivia took a bite of the pancake and moaned of the taste "this is delicious"Olivia said with a mouthful

Rachel asked her mom if they could get ice cream and olivia said of course "Bri you coming with?" ... 'no , I .. uh I have to work' brian said "already?" Olivia asked 'yea sorry babe'

Brian wnt to work when Rach and Liv go to the park

O 'what flavour do you want Rach?'

R 'uhhh stwawbewwy'

O 'oky.. One strawberry and one chocolate please'

The cashier 'will that be all mam?'

O 'yes thank you'

The cashier 'that will be $5'

Olivia took the cash out and gave it to the cashier

They got their ice creams and started walking

Suddenly Olivia heard a familiar voice 'LIV!'

She turned around 'hi el'

E 'hi! ! Where's Brian?'

O 'he had to go to work'

E '"oky... Hi Rachel" Elliot bended down to her level

R 'hi Ewwiot'

E 'how are you today?'

R 'good me and mommy is getting ice cream'

E 'woww what flavour did you get?'

R 'stwawwbewwy'

E 'mmm'

Elliot stood back up to Olivia's level

O 'you want some ice cream to?'

E 'uhh yea let me just get some mon...'

O 'no, no it's on me , what flavour do you want?'

E 'ohh thanx... Uhh I wanttt chocolate please'

O 'ohky excuse me.'

Cashier 'yea?"

O 'can you I please have 1 more chocolate ice cream..'

cashier 'oky'

O 'thanx'

The cashier gave Olivia a smile

The 3 of them went to go sit outside..

R 'mommy can I pweeaaasee go pwayyy on the swingss'

O "sure baby , stay where I can see you ok?"

R 'yes mommy'

E "you're a great mom Liv"

O "thanx El"

Elliot smiled and Olivia smiled back...

O "so Brian is working tonight and I'm thinking it's gonna be a all nighter, so you waNna come over for a movie night?"

E "that would be nice"

O "Kay, have any ideas about movies?"

E "yea, Lizzie said The Heat was funny?.."

O "oh yea how's it going with them?"

E "they're all great Eli is turning 7 .. Lizzie and Dickie is in college.. Kathleen is engaged and. Maureen got married"

O "wowww! They grow up so fast!"

E "yea to fast"

O "and how's Cathy?"

E "um...well.. We "

O "whats's wrong El?"

E "we..separated liv.."

O "what? Why?"

Elliot looked down

Olivia took his hand in hers

O "what happened?"

He shifted uncomfortably..

Olivia took his hand "El?"

E "I.. She.."

O "El it's oky"

Elliot took a deep breath

E "you're right.. It's just ... Hard.."

O "so tell me?"

E "ok... Uhmm.. Well.. This oneday I went home.. You know after work.. And .. And.. I came in the house.. And Cathy.. Was nowhere to be seen.. Then I heard voices... Ok urmmm... More sounds... From our... Urmm.. Bedroom... And when I walked in ... She .. She and .. A g .. Guy.. Was ... You know.."

O "are you serious!? El I'm so so soryyy !"

Olivia brought him in for a hug and he melted in the hug..

Rachel came running

"mommmyy!"

Elliot sat up straight again

O "yea baby?"

R "whas wwongg ewwiot?"

E "nothing sweetheart"

R "why was mommy hugging you?"

O "honey, ewwio.. I mean Elliot"

Elliot started laughing so did Rachel and Olivia

E "what movie do you want to watch tonight?"

Rachel beaming "really?"

E "yea!"

R "fwozen"

E "fwozen?"

O "frozen"

E "ohhh , I heard that's a good movvie"

R "are we gonna watch it!?"

O "yes honey"

E "oky let's go get the movies"

They all stood

O "you brought your car El?"

E "no, subway"

O "oky, come on my cars right there.. ,what video store?"

E "I don't know?. One closest to yours?"

O "oky I know one"

E "let's go"

They went to the video store and got frozen, the heat and the conjuring and was driving to Olivia's apartment

O "El, I swear if the conjuring is scary..."

E "whoa I never said it's not scary all I said is my kids said it was good"

O "EL!"

Elliot laughed "what?"

O "you did it on purpose! Is this movies scary I want a yes or no"

E "I don't.."

O "el don't lie!"

E "Liv I honestly don't know!"Elliot laughed"but by the looks of it... I'd say yea..?"

Olivia clapped him on the arm "I swear El I wi..."

R "mommy u may not swear!"

E "yea Rach tell her!"

Olivia signed "really?" with a cocked eyebrow

"yes" Elliot and Rachel said in unison

Rachel closed her eyes and fell asleep on the ride home

They stopped at Olivia's apartment

E "don't worry Liv I got her you take the DVD's"

Olivia smiled "thanks"

They walked up the stairs and came to her door..

Olivia opened the door seeing *Brian doing a naked girl on their counter* Olivia's keys fell Brian looked up

B "shit, liv liv this is not what it looks like"

Elliot had a huge shock on his face and images from Cathy and that guy went trough his head

O "oh really Brian! Looks like you are fucking a girl on our fucking counter!"

*meanwhile the girl turning on her clothes* 'you're married?!'

B "no no Lucy, I mean..."

O "yea honey.. WAS now! Get the fuck out of my house!"

L 'whatever old women not my problem you couldn't keep him happy'

Olivia gave her a stare.. If stares kould kill she'd be dead

Suddenly Olivia had tears running down her face O "get the fuck out Brian"

R "mommy?"

Olivia took Rachel from Elliot who looked devastated she knew he got flashbaccks from Cathy B "Olivia let's talk a..."

O "get out now"

B "Liv"

O "get out"just above a whisper Brian took his things and fleed out on his way out he screamed "have fun fucking your partner!"

Olivia was crying and Rachel had no idea what was going on

R "where's daddy going?"

O "away baby"

R "why?"

E "Rache let's not ask mommy to many questions mommy is sad and tired come on let me go and put a movie on for you"

Rachel gave her mom a hug and said "I'm sorry"

Elliot took her to her room and put frozen on for her to watch

- :) soooo what u think? Review! Pleasseeee :)) ((kisses)) any suggestions ? Anything? ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Elliot came out of Rachel's bedroom "Liv?" Elliot called "here I am" Olivia's voice sounded from the kitchen.. "you ok?" Elliot asked concerned "...that. felt like shit.."Olivia signed "I know." .. "El I'm sorry..".. "what? Why?" ... "that yu haddto see that..I know you got images of Cathy again." .. "how'd you kno?" ... " El we've been partners for 12 years" .. "ohh.. yea.." Elliot said sadly "yea" Elliot brought Olivia in tor a hug and she melted in his warm embrace.. "El Why'd you leave?" Olivia asked. ".Liv I didn't know what to do I was so comfused... I shot a kid Liv.. I didn't know what you would think of me" Elliot said sadly "El I wouldn't have thought any differently of you.. it wasn't your fault.. you were my best friend El.. I missed you so so much" Olivia said looking in his eyes " I.. I know that now..I missed you to , what are you gonNa do about Brian?" Elliot asked curiously "well.. first I'm gonna throw him out and divorce him.." Olivia said "and what are you gonna tell Rach?" ... " Well all I can do is tell her the truth , try and explain.." ... "need some help with that?" ... "you would do that" ... "of course Liv" Elliot saidwith a sad reassuring smile "thanx El" Olivia said they hugged each other and fell asleep like that on the couch

-next morning-

Rachel walked out of her room and saw Olivia and Elliot asleep in each others arms . Rachel shook her mom lightly but instead Elliot woke up Elliot let go of Olivia slowly , stood up and picked Olivia up and carried her to her room and laid her on the bed to sleep some more.. when he came out of the room Rachel asked "why were you and mommy holding each other?" Elliot looked at her supprised thinking how much she is like Olivia he smiled at the idea "well... you see mommy was really sad last night" he said .. nodding Rachel asked "where's my daddy?" Elliot scoffed uncomfortably "ok, Rach, me and mommy will talk to you about that when mommy wakes up, while we wait what about you and me go make mommy some bteakfast" Elliot said "ok, but what about us aren't we gonna eat too?" Rachel asked way to dramatically "of course we'll make us some food too" Elliot said smiling

The two of them started making breakfast, Olivia wke up with red puffy eyes she stood up and heard a sound what sounded like a pot falling and then a giggle Olivia made her way to the kitchen when she saw her kitchen she let out a loud gasp.. there was flour all over the place broken eggs on the floor she looked up and saw Elliot and Rachel both covered in flour them both looking at her with big puppy eyes she let out a laugh and relieved flushed over EElliot and Rachel's faces

"Morning mommy, we made you breakfast" Rachel said proudly Olivia let out a small laugh "I can see that" Olivia said teasingly "mommy why is your eyes so red?" Rachel askdd concern thick in her voice .. Olivia gave Elliot a look "baby we need to talk" Olivia said "about daddy!" Rachel asked Olivia got tears in her eyes "yes"Elliot came and stood next to Olivia "ok weLl honey you know last night when we came in daddy.. was .. on the counter.. with a.. girl.." Olivia sstarted crying at the images of it .. Elliot stepped in "well you know a marriage consists of two people.. and you can only be with each other" Elliot said trying to explain"i know mommy told me when two people marry each other they make a pwomise to onwy be with each othewr"Rachel said stating the obvious "ok well last night daddy broke that promise he made to your mommy.. and now daddy is not gona live with you anymore" Elliot said explaining where her dad is.. Rachel looked at her mom "he hurt you?" Rachel asked "yes baby" Olivia said answering her question "why was daddy with another women if he promised you?" Rachel asked a little comfused "I don't know honey" Olivia said "he asshole?" Rachel asked "RACHEL!" ... "what?" Rachel asked "where did you learn that word?" ... " aunti Case" ... "don't say it again" ... "it's a bad word?" Rachel asked really dramatic "yes" Olivia said "sowwy" rachel said with her lip trembling "it's ok baby, you didn't know"

_5 months later_

Olivia's divorce was setteled 2 weeks ago and she was happier than ever.. Rachel turned 3 , 2days ago and El supprised her with a huge teddy that was much bigger than her and they went to a carnival and movies and a arcade.. Liv El and Rach really enjoyed it..

Elliot was coming over tonight for a movie Olivia was wearing sweatpants and n tank top..

*knock knock*

R "I'm coming"

Olivia laughed at her Olivia opened the door and there was El with a pizza

O "El I told you not to bring anything!"

E "you made food"

O "no.."

E "well?"

O "I was gonna order!"

E "and we would've to wait I'm hungry now"

Olvia laughed .. Rachel ran to el and hugged him around his one leg "EL!"

E "hey Rach guess what I got"

R "pizzaaaa!"

E "yea!"

They sat down and ate and shared a lot of laughs it was great..

_later that night_

"...and she lived happily ever after" when Elliot looked up from the story book Rachel was fast asleep and Olivia was watching him from the door.

They both went out of Rachel room

O "thanks El!"

E "it's nothing I miss doing that.. ,hey liv?"

O "yea?"

E "is it oky is Eli spends the day with us tomorrow?"

O "yea! Of course El!"

E "thanks.."

They looked each other in the eyes Elliot leaned in and so did Olivia.. And the sparks flew...

They had a heated make out session.. And fell asleep in each others arms

_the next morning_

Rachel woke up and came out of her room to see Elliot and Olivia in each others arms

Rachel went over to Olivia and shook her lightly

"mommy"

O "hmm?"

R "mommmyyyy"

O "yea Rach?' Olivia felt something warm by her side then she remembered last night "shit" she cursed under her breath .. Olivia looked up at a sleeping Elliot and started to get up slowly not to wake Elliot..

R "mommy you're not suppose to swear!"

O "shhhh Rach sorry Kay?"

"why do I have to shh?" Rachel demanding

O "cause Elliot is still sleeping!"

R "so what?"

O "excuse me?"

"why were you in uncle ewwiot's arms?" Rachel demanded

Olivia let out a soft cuckle and relised how much Rachel is like her

Rachel frowned

O "come on honey let's go to the kitchen and talk there ok?".

"fine" Rachel marched to the kitchen

When Olivia also got in the kitchen Rachel wanted answers

R "mom?"

O "what you're to 'big' to call me mommy"

R "exactly"

Olivia cocked a eyebrow

R "fine.." Rachel signed dramatic "mommmmmyyyyyyy, is ewwiot gonna be my new daddy?"

O "what are you talking about Rach?"

R "you are like you and daddy used to be, all you don't do is kiss"

_meanwhile with el in the living room_

*ring ring*

Elliot stretched his arm out for his phone and anwered "yea?"

'Elliot where are you? I'm at your apartment'

"mmm whyy?"

'ELI!'

"oh shit I forgot!"

'where are you Elliot?'

"I'm at Olivia's can you drop him here?"

'sure I'll be there in about 10 min'

"oky thanx Kathy"

'oky'

Olivia came from the kitchen "you awake el?"

E "yea uhmm I forgot Kathy is bringing Eli"

O "yea you told me last.. Uhmm.. Night" remembering the events that took place last night. E "yea .. I .. I'm just gonna go fetch him at.. The .. The frontdoor.."

O "..ok..y"

When Elliot was out of the door liv cursed "fuck"

R "MOM!"

O "shit.. Ahhh Rachel.."

R "you sweared twice!"

O "sorry huney just go and bath oKay?"

R "Kay"

Elliot and Eli came up with the alifator and eli just kept talking about school not that Elliot was listening his mind kept going to last night his hands on Olivia..

Eli "are you even listening to me?"

E "of course I am Eli.."

Eli "really? Then what was I talking about?"

E "school"

Eli "why are we here? You don't live here?"

E "yea I know I don't live here I was visiting Liv"

Eli "who's that?"

E "Olivia.. You'll like her"

Eli "is she your new girlfriend?"

Elliot answered no a little more dissapointed "no" I wish he thought

They got to Olivia's door which was still open they heard giggling and then a scream Elliot alert quickly came in the house to see that Rachel came running out of the bathroom with nothing on he assumed Olivia wanted to bath her. When Rachel saw there was a small boy with Elliot she let oout another scream and Eli closed his eyes Elliot started laughing at the scene in front of him and then he saw Olivia come out of the bathroom with just a towel around her body.. Olivia saw what happened and burst out laughing when Rachel came running up to her and tugged on the towel so she could get the towl. Olivia held on to the towl like her life depended on it.. Elliot on the other hand was still laughing at the effort of Rachel and Olivia trying to keep the towl around her body O "this is not funny Elliot!"

Elliot burst out of laughing again "yes, yes it is" Eli opened his eyes and saw Rachel still had nothing on and closed then shut again quickly suddenly Rachel got the towl and pulled it next thing Olivia knew she was naked and Rachel was running with the towl luckly liv was just a few feet away from the bathroom liv sprinted to the door and quickly shut it. "shit" Olivia cursed under her breath

She could still here Elliot laughing his ass off

O "SHUT UP ELLIOT!"

She heard him ask Eli what he wanted to watch

5 min later liv came out of the bathroom fully dressed in a pink dress that stopped in her mid thigh and with thin spagetti straps

Elliot looked at her up and down she blushed and while Elliot was still staring at her body she said with a smrink on her face "uhh El eyes up here" she said pointing to her face Elliot looked down and blushed Olivia laughed and went over to Eli

O "hii Eli! You proberly don't remember me?"

Eli shook his head no

E "remember dad told you that I used to be a cop?"

Eli remembered that very good and could not understand why his dad wasn't anymore "yes"

E "well, liv here was my partner for a very very long time"

Eli looked up at Olivia "are you still a cop?"

O "yea I am"

Eli very excited "that's so cool"

Rachel then emerged from the bedroom in blue dress-top thing with white ski_pants

O "hey baby"

Rachel giggled "mommy"

Olivia tickled Rachel "you miss Rachel are a very naughty girl"

Elliot started laughing at the memory of this morning. Olivia gave him a death glare of 'its not funny' Olivia started blushing again which didn't go unnoticed by Elliot.

Both Eli and Rach were glued to the TV so Elliot and Olivia went to the kitchen. There was an awkward silence when Elliot spoke up "you look beautiful" Olivia smiled "thanx, you look.. Well normal" Elliot acted as if offended "ouchh" Olivia laughed "awhhh poor baby" they both laughed and big brown eyes met with ice blue eyes and they both leaned in and they kissed and the kiss grew more passionate by the minute. Elliot's hands was roaming all over Olivia..

Suddenly rachel's voice came from the living room "mommmmyyyy!"

Olivia pulled away and Elliot cleared his throat Olivia laughed at him of suddenly being all proper Elliot looked comfused

"what are you laughing at?"

Olivia smiled "nothing nothing"

R "mommmm!"

O "I'm coming Rach" Olivia and Elliot came out of the kitchen together

O "yea honey?"

R "are we still going to the amusement park?"

O "yes honey"

R "is ewwoit and ewi also comming?"

Olivia gave Elliot a 'are you' look

E "uhmm I don't know"

Olivia smiled at him "you're welcome to."

Elliot smiled back "umm oky"

Rachel smrinked "told yaa"

Eli signed and said "now I have to win her a teddy bear!"

Olivia started laughing "I'll help you"

Eli's face lit up "really?"

Olivia smiled "of course"

Elliot looked comfused "why do you owe her a teddy?"

Eli "uhmm we... She .. Made .. Said.."

Olivia laughed "you made a bet?"

Eli "yes"

Elliot "on what?"

Rachel quickly said "that you two are coming with"

Olivia looked at Rachel "well that's not convincing at all Rachel"

Rachel "so?"

Rachel and Eli went back to watching their movie and Olivia and Elliot went to the kitchen to make breakfast

_there was an awkward silence_

Olivia's POV _:

Elliot suddenly said "soo?..."

I smiled "so?.."

Elliot smiled at me that amazingly hot smile "liv what are we doing here"

"well El... You tell me.. looks to me like we're making some breakfast"

Elliot's POV_:

She's soo beautiful.. That smile that body that lips...

Olivia "well El... You tell me.. looks to me like we're making some breakfast"

I smiled "liv you know that's not what I mean"

She smiled at me "I don't know El, I mean do you want it to be something?"

I smiled at the thought of that. She walked closer and closer to me until our bodies met her lips went right next to my ear and she whispered "do you?" I moved my lips to her ear and whispered "so much.." our lips met.

we started making out when we heard a little voice "mommy?" me and Olivia looked up at Rachel when she suddenly said way to dramaticly "Elliot why were you eating my mommy's tongue!" me and Olivia burst out laughing Rachel still pretty serious "what?!" Olivia picked Rachel up "honey you know what a kiss is right?"

"yes mommy"

"well that was a kiss"

"is not! Elliot was eating your tongue"

"UhmM well Rach that is a sort of kissing.."

Rachel looked at Olivia in a way of 'bullshit' but just nodded

"does this mean Elliot is gonna be my new daddy?"

I smiled at that and it certainly didn't go unnoticed by Olivia.. Olivia smiled at me

"uhmm honey go get Eli then we'll go ok?" Olivia said in a sweet motherly voice

"ok mom" she turned around and smiled at me again "what?" I said .. I wonder what's going through her mind "I saw you smiling El" she came closer and closed the gap I then whispered "is that a problem Benson?" she smiled and cocked a eyebrow "you tell me Stabler" she winked and I followed her out the kitchen..

++++++++++++++btw Liv is on time off+++++++++++++++++

-review let me know what you think... thanks for all the positive reviews so farr :)) xx((kiises)) :*


	4. Chapter 4

_at the amusement park_

The 4 of them walked and went on rides when they bumped into Kathleen and her fiancee

"hey honey ,Jake" Elliot said with a bright smile on his face "hi dad, Liv! You look AMAZING!" Kathleen said hugging Olivia "hi Eli! Who's this young lady?" Olivia smiled "that's my daughter, Rachel" "omg she is so cute, she looks just like you" Kathleen squealed "thanx" Olivia said with a proud smile "Olivia I'd like you to meet my fiancee Jake" Kathleen smiled "hi nice to meet you and congratulations!" Olivia said with a huge grin on her face "thank you and nice to meet u too" Jake said with a smile. They talked for awhile more when Kathleen got an idea "hey dad?"

"yes Kathleen?" Elliot asked a little worried of what's coming next "what about me and Jake take the kids for the day and we'll have them home by 8 tonight?"

"I don't know Kathl.."

Kathleen started talking before hEr dad could finish "come on dad pleasseee?"

Elliot gave Olivia a look "what do you say Liv"

"I say ok" Olivia said with no hesitate

Olivia bended to Rachels level.. "honey you are gonna spend the day with Eli's sister and her fiancee is that ok?"

"will Eli be there" Rachel asked hopefully

"yes huney". "ok then I'm fine with it"she said excitedly

"ok well I guess it's settled then" Elliot said with a smile

They said their goodbyes and Kathleen and her fiancee and the kids walked off Elliot took Olivia's hand in his 'I can't believe I'm holding her hand.. I can't believe this is happening'

Elliot's POV :

"earth to El" she said waving her hand infront of my face "mm yea?" she let out a giggle "I said what about you and me go on the Ferris wheel?" I smiled "sure let's go"

*when liv and I stopped at the top of the Ferris wheel*

The sun was just setting it was perfect

Olivia looked over at me and saw I was looking at her "what?" "it's just you're so beautiful" she blushed Olivia Benson blushed! She leaned in and we kissed.. I took out my phone and we took a photo "you know that's our first photo together as a couple" I said with a proud smile "cheesy El!" she laughed and kissed me on the lips "you know wee should proberly start telling people about you know us?" I said smiling "yea we proberly should" she said smiling "I can't wait" I honestly couldn't the thoughht of spending my life with liv "me either baby" she pecked me on the lips

_later that night_

...7 o'clock...

Olivia and Elliot was making pasta for dinner very in love. "you know livvie love .. " ... "really El? Livvie love" she said laughing. "what Liv? You are" ... "I love you" ... "I love you too Liv.. So so much!" Olivia and Elliot kissed each other when there was a knock at the door Olivia walked over to the door and opened it to see Nick standing there

Olivia's POV:

*walking to door looks at watch still like 40 min till the kids has to come* *opens door* "Nick? What are you doing here" he. Looks like he has been crying .. "hey Liv" *El walks in* "uhm hi... nick is it?" Elliot says with a smile "uhmm yes nick" nick returns the smile. More sad smile .. "cragen wanted me to come give this package to you" nick handed Olivia the package "oh thanx" .. "it's a plesure, I have to go tho" .. "ohky thanx for the package Nick" .. "ok , goodbye"

*nick walks out the door*

"what is it?" Olivia let out a laugh "uhmm well El... I'm going to have to open it to know"

"well... Open it"

"ok ok.. Is it just me or did nick look a little.. I don't know .. Off?"

"I don't really know this guy Liv"

Olivia shrugged her shoulders and opened the package when she saw it was a letter she started reading

-Dear Olivia

Well where do I start you are and always will be the daughter I never had.. If you get this letter it means I'm dead or dying.. I know a little straight foward

*Olivia got tears in her eyes*

Liv I want you to be happy... Go be with Elliot.. I know he loves you and clearly you love him.. Behind this papers you will find a Will I had nobody to give it to and let's face it Liv you are like my daughter so technically its fair.. I know you will try and fight this ,but Liv don't ,don't fight it.. Be with Elliot , be happy Liv..

Love Cragen

By now Liv was crying

"liv honey are you ok?". Elliot asked concerned

*Olivia hands El the letter*

As Elliot is reading the letter his face fell

"liv" he brought liv in for a hug

They both read through the Will and couldn't believe how much money cragen left her

"this is... Is a lot.. A LOT of money El.."

"I know liv this is.. Wow.. More than generous"

They held each other till there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it" Elliot gave a sad smile .. He walked too the door and opened it "ewwiottt!" Rachel squealed ... "hi dad" Kathleen smiled .. "hey you're back" Elliot smiled "yea, dad me and Jake has to go.. But we had really fun with the kids we should do this again sometime!" .. "yea we should definitely" .. "where's Liv?" .. "uhmm she's in here, do you want to come in?" .. "uhmm no no we have to go we have dinner reservations" .. *liv walks out of the bathroom after rinsing her eyes so it wouldn't look like she was crying* "hey guys" Olivia smiled "mommmmyyyy!" .. "hi Olivia" Jake and Kathleen said in unison "do you want to come in for a cup of coffee?" .. "no thanx we have dinner reservations ,but we will come for coffee or something sometime" .. "good! Make that sometime quick!" Olivia said smiling "but of course" Kathleen said smiling "we really need to go but see you soon" Kathleen gave a wink and she and Jake said their goodbyes and walked down the hall

*liv, el, Rach, eli walks in*

"how was your day guys?" Olivia asked "we went to the movies! and and and and... We we got ice cream! Mom mom we got choclate and strawbewwy and and it was sooooo yummmyyy and we got sweets and we could chooose!" Rachel squealed overly excited "wooowww!" Olivia and Elliot said in unison. Olivia looked at Elliot and smiled "Eli did you enjoy it?" Olivia asked "yes so much! It was so much fun, but I'm really tired now" eli yawned "do you want to bath befo..." Olivia didn't get to finish when both eli and Rachel screamed in unison "no!" .. Olivia and Elliot laughed

*Olivia and Elliot put the kids to sleep*

"sooo.." Elliot said. Olivia let out a small laugh "what?" Elliot said .. "well.. What about we watch a movie?" Olivia suggested "yeah let's do that" Elliot. smiled they sat down and started watching a movie when Olivia felt Elliot staring a hole in the side of her face "...uhhmmm el the TV is that way" Olivia said pointing at the TV and smiling .. "I know.. I just think... Well.." *Elliot leaned in and kissed Olivia which turned into a heated make out which turned into so much more*

_20 min later_

Olivia fell off Elliot out of breath

Elliot looked over at her and Asked with a smile "you ok?" Olivia looked at him and let out a laugh .. "more than ok" they cuddled up together and fell asleep

- :)) soooo? Review what you think! :p ((kisses)) thanks for all the positive reviews ;)


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning_

Elliot's POV: 

I woke up to the most beautiful sight the sun was perfect on Olivia with the sheet dripped just enough i leaned in and kissed her forehead the her nose then i captured her lips Olivia woke up and smiled into the kiss our lips moved in perfect rytymn

The kiss separated. Elliot smiled "I love you" Olivia's smile grew bigger " . . . . ." Olivia said between kisses "we proberly have to wake the kids up" Elliot said "I guess so" the two woke the kids and they all went to the park

-2 hours-

Olivia , Elliot and the kids went to the precinct to see how the guys was all dealing with Cragen's death and they wanted to find out what caused his death... they walked inside Rachel taking charge to introduce Eli to all her "awesome" aunts and uncles Rachel and Eli ran into the squad room Olivia and Elliot said their hello s

Elliot, Olivia, Fin and Munch were all standing in a circle while nick and Amanda kept Eli busy . Olivia asked with a sad voice "so.. what.. do.. you... guys know.. why .. Cragen passed?" ... "you don't know?" Fin asked suprised "know what?" Olivia asked "Cragen had cancer Liv.. Cragen had gone for cemo but it wasn't helping.. the cancer was spread almost all over.. and yesterday.. his kidneys gave in" Munch said sadly "what.. how long have you guys known?" Olivia asked "well we just found out two days ago , he told us not to tell you cause its going to upset you then he gave us that card and told us if he passes we should give this to you" Fin said explaining the situation "but.. but.. I... I ..d.. didn't even get to tell...him.. bay.. or...or... that he was like the... father i never had" Olivia said confused and with tears in her eyes "Liv, just look at the bright side" Munch suggested "what brighter side?" Olivia asked "well he's in a better place now.." Munch said "yea I guess" Olivia signed

They all went to Olivia's apartment the kids were in Rachel's room watching a movie Olivia plopped down on the couch and let out a loud sign..Elliot came and sat next to her "how you doing?" Elliot asked concerned "how do you think?" Olivia said rubbing her temple... Elliot brought Olivia in for a hug and kissed her on the temple "what about his funeral El? We can not, not give him a funeral" Olivia asked rambeling "yea we should we'll talk to the guys tommorow" Elliot said and kissed olivia who kissed back " .you" Elliot said between kisses "I love you too" Olivia smiled

They decided to hold Cragen's funeral in two weeks Munch said he'll make sure there is food and drinks Fin said he'll make sure there's food and drinks Mucnh said he'll call everyone and ask them to come. Amanda said she'll get the stone for the grave Nick said he'll get the preacher "so what are we supposed to do?!" Olivia asked "Liv you are supposed to rest" Fin said which urned him a death glare from Olivia

The funeral rolled around quickly

-2 months after-

Elliot was finally planning on asking the big question, he has talked to Munch (who is now captain) to get her out of there before 5, he told everyone at the station and they all applaud with a few finally's in between ... Elliot found this funny and laughed... Elliot couldn't wait.. it... was going to be perfect

He dialed Kathleen's number to ask if she and Jake could come get Eli ans Rach

*ring ring*

"Hello"

"Hey Kath"

"Oh hey dad, what's up?"

"I need to ask you a HUGE favour"

"Ok, shoot"

"I need you to 'babysit' Eli and Rach until tommorow and I need you to go pick them up at like 3"

"Uhh ok, no problem, but why?"

"Welll... I want to ask Olivia to marry me"

"Finallyyyyy!" Kathleen screamed over the phone then Elliot heard her scream 'JAKE MY DAD IS GONNA ASK OLIVIA TO MARRY HIM!' She squealed

"So you'll get them at 3?"

"Sure, where.?"

"At your mom's"

"Oh oky"

"Thank you so much"

"Yea I can't wait" Kathleen squealed

"Ok bay Kath" Elliot laughed

"Bayyy"

He hung up

He checked eeverything from his 'list' he has done

*candles

*roses

*champaign

*food

*kids

*how to ask

* work

*all family know

*all friends know

All he still had to do wat to get his ring at Monica ((the girlnwho is making a ring special for Olivia))

*ring ring*

Elliot looked at the caller id 'Monica'

"Hello" elliot answered

"Hey Elliot it's Monica, the ring is all ready.. should I bring it to your work?"

"Yea that would be great"

"Oky at 1?"

"1 is perfect"

"Oky bay"

"Thanks , bay"

1 rolled by qquickly Monica came to give the ring it was perfect , Elliot walked out with her

"Thank you so much Monica" Elliot said thanking her

"It's a plesure Elliot"

Elliot gave her a hug and a quick peck on the cheeck

"Bayy Elliot"

"Bayy"

"Oh and good luck"

"Thanks" Elliot laughed

Olivia's POV

I was neaing EElliot's work building, I wanted to suprise him with lunch. I stopped when I saw him with a blond women. Thinking its just a client I kept walking .. I stopped dead in my tracks... he's hugging her! He kissed her He's... he .. he's cheating? Olivia turned around with tears in her eyes walking back to the precinct really fast .. I.. I can't believe he would do this to me..I.. I... I love him... I thought.. he loved me too..

5 rooled by quickly Munch ordered Olivia home, not knowing what was going on with her, Olivia gathered her things cause she was not in the mood to fight this, she got in her car and drived home, she walked to her apartment and opened the door she looked around the room and saw rose pedals, candles, campaign , she furrowed her brow "hello homey" Elliot said coming out of the kitchen Olivia just stared at him blankly.. it was clear to that she had been crying.. hard "Liv something wrong?" He asked concerned touching her arm Olivia pulled away "don't touch me"shesaid in a cold emotionless voice which made Elliot flinch "wha.. Olivia?" Elliot stumbled comfused "you know exactly" Olivia said tears streaming down her face "no, I don't?" Elliot asked "I saw you with her!" Olivia yelled "I saw you!" She repeated yelling "you saw me?" Elliot asked really confused "yes!" Olivia hissed "I saw you with her!" Olivia yelled "Olivia, atop yelling, hon.." ..."don't call me that" Olivia hissed "oky, oky sorry... you saw me with her? Who is her?" Elliot said trying to calm her down "I saw you hugging her and kissing her" Olivia said calmer tears still streaming down her face. Elliot thought back who has he hugged... who has he kisssed... who has h... shit Monica! "What Monica? " Elliot asked "I don't fucking know, I saw you with a blond women!" Olivia yelled again... yep Monica Elliot thought.. Elliot got angry... how could she ever think he would do that to her "Olivia she is married!" Elliot yelled Olivia was taken aback by this " oh oh... so you're fucking married women now?!" Olivia yelled back "Olivia tonight I wanted to propose to you, Monica made the ring I was just thanking her.." Elliot said calmer knowing yellling won't solve anything olivia was shocked "el.." ... "don't El me Olivia, I thought you knew me better than this... I fucking LOVE you!" Elliot grabbed his keyes "wait , where are you going?" OOlivia asked tears streaming down her face, even more than before. Elliot ignored her and slammed the door got in his car and drove off...

-dun dun dun... review! Let me know what you think... oh and by the way.. im gonna be a little busy.. exams start tommorow so its going to be stu|dying a lot.. soo... idk how long its gonna be before the next chapter.. but I'll try and make it soon. ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Elliot couldn't believe what just happened.. he just drove away from the women he loves so much.. but how could she even think he would ever do that to her.. Elliot takes out the ring while still driving... he looked at it.. for awhile he got lostin the moment.. next thing he knows BAM! Elliot's car crashes into another.

-meanwhile Olivia's apartment-

Olivia's POV:

Why did I just let him leave. I love him with all my heart.. I grabbed my keys when there was aknock at the door. I grabbed my jacket and opened the door "Brian" i gasped "hey Liv" he smiled. What the fuck is he smiling about "I need to go" I said pushing him out of the door so I can close it and lock it. I get that done "what not even a invite for a coffee?" Brian asked with a sly grin "no..why...what are you doing here" I stumbled over my words "I wanted to come see you" Brian said with a smile. I rolled my eyes. I felt my phone buzzing in my hand so i answered

"Hello"

"Hello, is this miss Benson?"

"Yes this is she"

"Yes, miss I'm calling from mercy , Elliot Stabler was in an accident"

"Whaa.." I said tearing up "I'll be right there"

"Oky, miss.." I hunged up before she could finish

Olivia pushed ppast Brian "get out of my way Brian" ... "fine fuck you Olivia!" Brian yelled. Olivia ran down the stairs to her car and sped off to mercy

-mercy-

Olivia ran in. She looked around and ran to the reception "hi I'm here for Elliot Stabler" the receptionist was typing and not answering her "HELLO!" Olivia yelled and slammed the counter, the receptionist looked up "what?".. "ELLIOT STABLER" Olivia said making it very clear "ohhh yea" the girl said in a girly voice "he is in room 360 and..." she couldn't finish her sentence cause Olivia already ran off "bitchhh..." the receptionist said just above a whisper. Olivia got to room 360 took a deep breath and opened the door. There he was , awake with a busted lip and a bruise on his face. Olivia teared up thinking that this is how easy she could've lost him. "El" Olivia said tears in her eyes. Elliot took a deep breath "Liv" .. "El I thought I lost you" Olivia said now crying and walking to his bed. Elliot reached out for her hand "shh shh" Elliot comforted her "I'm sorry El, I'm so so so sorry, I know you would never do such a thing, I'm so sorry" Olivia said apologising "liv, liv shhh.. it's ok it's ok.. hey look at me" Elliot said Olivia looked at him in his eyes "I love you, I'm sorry I just drove off" Olivia let a smile come to her lips "I love you too" she leaned down gave him a kiss. Elliot moved so that Olivia could lay next to him "lay with me" Elliot said "I can't El, what if I hurt you" Olivia said concerned "Liv lay with me" Olivia climbed in next to him sharing kisses now and then. They layed like that for more than 2 hours. The kids (Maureen, Kathleen, Dickie, Elizabeth, Eli and Rachel)

Maureen "dadd!"

Elliot looked up and smiled at his daughter, Olivia was now asleep on his chest. Maureen looked around to her siblings and put her finger on her lips so they knew to keep quiet "hey" they all came in with a whisper "hey" Elliot said back "what happened? " Kathleen asked "I had an accident" Elliot said stating the obvious"yea but it looks like Liv has been crying" Kathleen said. Elliot decided it was best if they didn't know about the fight "well Kathleen wouldn't you be upset if Jake was laying in the hospital" Elliot asked "yea" Kathleen said. They all talked for awhile when Olivia woke up. She looked up and saw everyone "why didn't you wake me?" Olivia asked everyone let out a laugh "you looked so peaceful" Elliot smiled, Olivia smiled back at him "mommy" Rachel said "hey baby" Olivia said hugging Rachel

Kathleen took Eli and Rach with her again and they all went home. The doctor came to Elliot and Olivia and told him he could be released this night, because he just had bruises and a broken nose

-Elliot & Olivia home-

They walked in and the rose pedals was still there the campaign everything "Liv?" Elliot said "yea?" Olivia answered while putting her jacket down. Elliot got on his knee "Liv will you marry me?" Olivia got tears in her eyes she got on her knees and kissed him "yes" she whispered. Elliot put the ring on his finger. They kissed again. Elliot said into the kiss"i love you" Olivia smiled into the kiss "I love you too"

-soooooooo? How was it? REVIEW! Pleaseeee..:) I'm sorry for the delay.. thanks for the positive reviews.. luv yall! :* (kiss kiss)


	7. Chapter 7

Hi.. I probs won't be posting till the 1st depends how busy I am, and if my data holds.. soo just saying :)


	8. Chapter 8

_next moring_

Olivia woke up to the most AMAZING smell.. Olivia stood up and walked to the kitchen to see Elliot there in just a pair of boxers making breakfast. She looked on the table where there was two plates he was busy with something on the stove. Olivia walked over to him and put both her arms around him her head resting against his back. Elliot smiled at the contact of Olivia he looked down at her hands.. And there it was the perfect ring.. It was delicate and classy definitely not over done with diamonds just enough.. And it looked perfect on her finger. Elliot turned around and took Olivia in his arms "morning" he mumered into her hair "good-morning baby" Elliot smiled at the pet name.. Elliot let go of Liv and gave her a peck on her forehead and saw that Olivia was pouting. Elliot smiled and gave her a peck on the lips. "The food is gonna burn" Elliot said smiling "oh alright, I'm hungry so I guess we can't let that happen" Olivia said smiling "sleep well?"Elliot asked while flipping the egg "yes, yes I did, very well actually" Olivia said smiling "good" Elliot said "EL! What's taking so long with the food! That smell is torturous! I AM STARVING!" Olivia whined "I promise Livvie it's almost done" Elliot got out the toast and put some butter on it. He then put the bacon next to it (in the plate) and next the egg with a tomato that he cooked in the oven with melted cheese and some grilled mushrooms next to it. Olivia moaned at the smell "this looks delisious" Olivia said faking a french accent. Elliot let out laugh at her silliness and kissed her on the temple "dig in" Elliot said smiling "Finally" Olivia groaned when she took her first bite. Elliot smiled and ate his breakfast to "I take that you are enjoying your breakfast" Elliot smiled "mmm" Olivia nodded "you have no idea" Olivia said with a full mouth . They finished breakfast and dished up. Olivia was getting in the shower so Elliot decided 'why not' he hopped in. Olivia gasped "Mr Stabler" Elliot smiled Olivia laughed and kissed him. The kiss grew more and more passionate. Elliot hands went down Olivia's side to her ass he cupped it and gave it a little squeeze. Olivia smiled into the kiss her nails were going up and down Elliot's back. Elliot lifted Olivia up and put her against the wall "shit" Elliot mumbled "what?" Olivia asked "the cond.." Olivia knew where he was going with this "it's ok El I'm on birth control" Olivia smiled Elliot had a relieved expression "ok then" Elliot said wiggling his eyebrows Olivia laughed and kissed him hard "need you" Olivia whispered her core wet with Elliot's erection pressing up against her. Elliot put it in and started thrusting in and out in and out "hmmm yea" Olivia moaned "ahhh ELLL!" Olivia yelled. Elliot thrusted faster and slower "faster baby" "hmmm" Elliot moaned "LIVv" Elliot yelled "you're so tight Liv" .. "I'm gonna cum" Olivia moaned Elliot put his finger between there bodies and rubbed her cilt this sent Olivia over the edge "ELLL!" Olivia yelled getting an orgasm they fell into each other and finished washing up

-meanwhile outside the apartment-

Kathleen and Jake decided to bring the kids home when they got to the door they heard noises.. Just as Kathleen was about to knock she heard a loud "ELLL!" Kathleen gasped and couldn't help the smile forming she looked at Jake who looked dumbfounded "they are DOING it! Kathleen whispered with a laugh Jake let out a nervous laugh and cleared his trought "maybe I should take.." Jake wanted to suggest but Kathleen cut him off "shhh I think I just heard the shower turn off! They are gonna be so embarrassed" Kathleen let out a laugh "maybe we shouldn't" feeling a little uncomfortable "come on!" Kathleen half pleaded "ok, I guess the looks on their faces will be pretty horrified" Jake let out a laugh at the thought of that..

Olivia had just put on a pair of shorts with a tank top and Elliot just a boxer *knock knock* Elliot stood up and opened the door while Olivia was getting them some juice in the kitchen as Olivia came out of the kitchen she saw Kathleen and Jake there both with smrinks on their faces. Rachel and Eli ran to her room with a quick 'hi' Olivia stared them behind but put her focus back on Kathleen and Jake "could've been a little softer there Liv, you're gonna have kids in the house" Kathleen said with a sly grin. Olivia looked confused for a second then realised what she was talking about her eyes went wide and her face turned pink she looked at Elliot. Elliot looked at Kathleen lost for words "Kathleen!" Elliot said. Jake and Kathleen burst into laughing "it's oky guys, we don't care what you do, I mean you are engaged.." Kathleen said smiling. Olivia put her head in her hands "Liv it's ok, we were just pulling you two's legs!" Kathleen said with a smile. Elliot now confused "so you didn't hear us?" ... "no, we heard you alright, neighbours might complain about that noise" Kathleen said jokingly "this is a new level of embarrassment" Olivia whined .they all let out a laugh

-later that night-

"El, we seriously need to get a bigger place" Olivia said coming into the living room after putting the kids to sleep "yea I know" Elliot said. Elliot truly couldn't wait to start this family "what about we go look at houses tomorrow?" Elliot suggested "woah El, I'm not talking about a house, just a bigger place".. Olivia pointed out "yea but why not get a house?" Elliot asked "yea you know what you're right, let's do it" Olivia said suddenly excited "that's my girl" Elliot said smiling

-okyyy.. soo let me know what you think.. Review pleaseeeee! :)


	9. Chapter 9

_next morning_

*ring ring* "liv that's your phone" Elliot groaned "hmm mmm... Not.."Olivia mumbled. Elliot gave her a playful kick "Livvvieeeee pick up your phonee" Elliot whined "ughh" Olivia sat up right and took her phone and answered it "Benson" Olivia answered into the phone.. "mmmm yea ok, no it's fine... Oky.. Oky.. I'll be there in a hour" Elliot looked at her questioning. Olivia hung up and looked at Elliot. She gave him a kiss "I have to go to work" Olivia said "I figured" Elliot said. Olivia got up and went to the shower and climbed in. Elliot heard the shower go on and Olivia getting in he walked to the shower and got undressed and climbed in. Elliot pulled Olivia to him "El no I'm going to be late" Olivia giggled "Liv I'll be quick" Elliot said desperate "bullshit" Olivia said laughing "and anyways the kids are here!" Olivia said "they are asleep Liv, and you're gonna have to learn to be quiet" Elliot whispered into Olivia's ear. Shivers went up Olivia's spine "El, I'm going to be late" Olivia said smiling and giving him a kiss "come on baby work with me here, I have to be on time since I'm gonna be retiring" Olivia said "ok ok" Elliot said surrendering. They both showered quickly. Elliot put his boxers on and went to the kitchen to make breakfast while Olivia got ready. Olivia stood in front of her closet having no idea what to wear. She decided to wear a tight fitted bootleg Jean with a purple loose blouse with some boots. Olivia fixed her hair and make - up and walked to the kitchen where Elliot was. Elliot looked up and smiled "you look beautiful, as Always" Elliot smiled Olivia walked over to him "and you Mr Stabler look hot like always" Olivia said slapping his ass "what we having?" Olivia asked. Elliot let out a laugh and brought Olivia to him and hugged her. "well we have fruit and cheese grillers with a toast" Elliot said pointing to the stuff on the table. Olivia took a plate and kissed Elliot and got her some food. She and Elliot both ate. Olivia went to brush her teeth and walked into Rachel's room where Rach and Eli was sleeping now. Olivia walked to Rachel's bed and shook her lightly "hey baby" ... "mmm" Rachel groaned "baby, I'm going to work but Elliot is going to be here ok?" Olivia whispered because Eli was still sleeping. Rach sat up right "oky mommy" Olivia smiled "oky honey".. "mommy" Olivia turned around and looked at Rach "I love you, mommy" Rachel said "I love you too babybug" Olivia said and gave her daughter a kiss on her head and tucked her in again. Olivia turned to Eli and gave him a kiss on his head to and walked out. Elliot was cleaning the dishes and making pancakes for the kids for when they wake up. "thanks El, it was delicious" Olivia said walking over to him and giving him a big kiss "bayy El" Olivia said giving him a hug and walking to the door "uhhmm Liv don't you think you need a scarf" Elliot said laughing. Olivia ran to the mirror "EL!" Olivia shrieked "you gave me a Hickey!" Elliot laughed "it's not funny" Olivia ran to him and he ran from her laughing all the way he ran into the bedroom when Olivia tackled him they fell to the floor "Liv!" Elliot laughed Olivia gave him playful slaps all over laughing ,then gave him a hard kiss on the lips. Olivia stood up off of Elliot and got a scarf "you are an asshole" Olivia said. Elliot laughed "ok I really have to go now, bay El" .. "bay Liv, I love you" Olivia smiled "I love you to baby" and walked out the door and went to her car and drove off

_precinct_

Olivia walked in and greeted everyone and walked to Munch's office and knocked "come in" she heard from inside "Liv?" Munch asked "hey, uhmm I need to talk to you" Olivia said closing the door "yea?" Munch asked "oky well.. You see I.. I want to retire" Olivia said "why?" Munch said "it's just I want to spend more time with Rach and I'm missing her growing up" Olivia said "oky I understand, when would you want to retire?" .. "I don't know soon as possible?" Olivia said "oky as soon as we get a new rookie, I'll let you go?" Munch said "yes, thank you for being so understanding" Olivia said smiling. She walked out and went over to Fin, Amanda and Nick "what we got?" Olivia asked "well this 9 year old girl was found raped and murdered, the perp was careful.. We found nothing" Fin said sadly "me and Amanda is going to the neighbourhood to see if anyone heard something or saw something" Nick said "and me and you are gonna go to stores close by to see if they have any footage" Fin said "oky lets go" Olivia said

The day went quickly and they got the guy on camera.. They caught him and put him behind bars before lunchtime. Elliot came walking in greeting everyone with Eli and Rach by his side. Olivia looked up at the sound of his voice and smiled . Rach came running to Olivia "mommy!" .. "hey sweetheart" Olivia kissed her head and then Elliot's lips and then Eli's head "what have you guys been up to?" Olivia asked "well we've been at the house the whole time I promised them lunch, so I wanted to come see if you could get time to come with" Munch came out of his office and said Olivia could go for lunch . They said their goodbyes..

-hour later-

Olivia came back to the precinct and was getting hot, she took off her jacket and not thinking her scarf to she turned around and saw Fin with a smrink on his face looking at her and Nick looking like he was trying not to laugh and Amanda smiling "what?" Olivia asked "see you've been having a little fun" Fin said pointing to his neck. Olivia looked confused for a moment before grabbing her neck "shit" she quickly got her scarf and put it around her neck again looking up she sees then all 3 laughing "shut up" Olivia said smiling

Elliot took the kids with him looking at homes he wanted to get nicest so Liv could choose..

-2 hours later-

El and the kids went to the apartment. Elliot loved 2 of the houses and knew Olivia would love them too one was a 5 bedroom house and the other a 6 bedroom house he couldn't wait to show Liv. Olivia got home an hour later and Olivia was so excited they went to look that night Olivia loved the 6 bedroom house. All the floors was wooden floors except the bathrooms and kitchen was white tiles. The master bedroom had its own bathroom which there was a his and hers sink and toilet there was a bath for 2 and a huge shower. 2 of the other bedrooms had its own bathrooms too and then there was another 2 extra bathrooms.. The yard was huge and it had a swimming pool. It was perfect. They all loved the home so they decided to get it..

They bought furniture through the weeks that flew buy .. 2 weeks later Munch got a new rookie and Olivia retired. They held a go away party and was very sad to say goodbye. Olivia promised she will not forget them and she'll come visit them with Rach of course.. A week after Olivia, Elliot and the kids were settled in their new home..


	10. Chapter 10

Olivia and Elliot was in the kitchen drinking their coffee while the kids were sleeping "liv Dickie and Lizzie is coming tomorrow, you remember right?" Elliot said looking at Olivia with pure love in his eyes "hmm mm of course I do, I can't wait!" Olivia said excitedly "I know" Elliot said with a smile.. "livvie you know, we have to start talking about when we're gonna hold the wedding" Olivia's smile went wide "I know" .. "I feel like we should hold it in spring?" Elliot stated "I was thinking the same thing! In April?" Olivia asked "perfect" Elliot stated kissing Olivia's lips. They heard little footsteps coming down the stairs. They both looked around and saw the sweetest sight. Rachel was standing in her princess pyjama dress, with messed up hair and rubbing her eyes. "morning sweetheart" Olivia said smiling "moning" Rachel said yawning. Rachel came and stood next to Olivia "up up mommy". Olivia picked Rachel up and sat her on her lap. "you like the new house eh Rach?" Elliot asked Rachel taking a strand of her hair out of her face. Rachel nodded her head enthusiastically. Olivia smiled down at her and looked up at Elliot, Elliot looked in her eyes "I love you" Elliot smiled with a smile "I love you too" Olivia said smiling. "mommy I want some milk, pwease" Rachel said. Elliot smiled and got up and poured her some milk in a sippy cup. Olivia took Rachel and the milk to the living room and layed her on the couch and put some cartoons on for her to watch, when Eli came down stairs "morning Eli" Olivia said raffling his hair "morning Liv" Eli said smiling "Liv?" .. "yea honey?" Olivia asked crouching down to his level "I don't want to go to my mom's today" Eli said looking sad "oky, well we'll call your mom and say you'll go to hers on Monday?" Olivia suggested "yeahh!" Eli said excited. Olivia winked at him "you want some milk too?" .. "yea please" Eli said. Eli went and joined Rachel on the couch. Olivia went and poured Eli some milk and took it to him before joining Elliot in the kitchen. "Eli said he doesn't want to go to Cathy's until Monday, you think that will be oky with her?" Olivia asked "I suppose, I'll call her later and ask her" Elliot said

Elliot called Cathy "hey Cathy" .. "ohh hey Elliot, what's up?" .. "Eli asked if he could stay here till Monday.. Will that be ok?" .. "of course, I'll come get him Monday then?" .. "thank you. Yea that will be great" Elliot said "oky bay Elliot" .. "bay Cathy" Elliot said hanging up the phone "Liv!" Elliot called in the house "yea baby?" he heard Olivia "where are you?" Elliot said laughing he heard Olivia laugh "here" Olivia said walking in the kitchen "Cathy said it's fine she'll pick Eli up on Monday" Elliot said walking towards Olivia putting his hands on her hips and kissing her on her lips. Eli and Rachel came running in the kitchen ,Olivia and Elliot looked around at them "Eli your mom said she'll pick you up Monday" Olivia stated with a smile. Eli smiled "yess!"

-next day-

Olivia and Elliot was holding each other in bed. Olivia turned around so she could face him. They shared a kiss and just layed there. "we should proberly get up" Olivia said smiling and looking in his eyes. Elliot and Olivia got up and got in the shower. Elliot put his hands on her hips and pulled her closer. Olivia giggled "el" Elliot smiled "Liv?" Olivia looked at him smiling. Elliot picked her up. Olivia gasped "El!" Olivia said laughing Elliot smiled at her and kissed her passionately "I love you" Olivia said into the kiss "I love you too baby" Elliot said smiling

-hour later-

Olivia have woken up the kids and was now in the kitchen helping Elliot making some breakfast the radio was on and they all were enjoying making breakfast. Suddenly there came on a song Olivia loved and she started singing along "when I met you in the summer" Elliot knew the song and started singing with. He and Olivia sang as loud as they could Elliot took Olivia and just danced as they sang along "To my heartbeat sound. We fell in love. As the leaves turned brown. And we could be together baby. As long as skies are blue. You act so innocent now. But you lied so soon. When I met you in the summer" they both laughed and the kids were laughing too, they all heard the doorbell "well guess Dickie and Lizzie are here" Elliot said smiling. They all walked to the door and opened "Dad, liv!" Lizzie squealed. Elliot let out a laugh "hey Liz" Elliot hugged her. Lizzie made her way over to Olivia "omg Liv you look GREAT!" Lizzie said bringing Olivia in for a hug Olivia smiled "thanks so do you!" Olivia exclaimed. Lizzie went on greeting the little ones "hey dad" Dickie said smiling. Elliot brought him in for a hug "hey" Elliot said smiling. Dickie hugged Olivia "hey liv" .. "hey, look at you all grown up" Olivia said patting him on the back, Dickie let out a laugh. He greeted the little ones too and they all went into the kitchen "you have a pool. You have a POOL!" Lizzie exclaimed Elliot and Olivia laughed "yea we do, what about we all go get in our costumes and swim?" Elliot suggested "yeA!" all the kids said in unison.

Lizzie went to her room and got out her red bikini with white polka dots and put it on got some tanning lotion and a towel and went to the pool. Olivia put Rachel in a little bikini that was pink and then went upstairs to change into her bikini when she walked in Elliot was just taking off his pants "ohh Stabler" Olivia said walking in and smiling. Elliot laughed and put on his costume and walked over to Olivia "you know I could help you choose one" Elliot said with a sly grin. Olivia pushed him away "no thanks I already know what I'm wearing" Olivia said with a smile. Olivia took a simple white bikini top with a black bottom. She put it on, Elliot staring at her the whole time. "how is it that you can make anything even so simple look so so sexy?" Elliot asked with a smile. Olivia let out a laugh and kissed him. They both went down stairs and out the door, when Elliot picked Olivia up "El I swear if you jump in that pool no..." she didn't get to finish her sentence when Elliot went in her face "what you gonna do?" Elliot asked with puppy dog eyes. Elliot went to her ear and whispered "spank me?" Olivia gasped. Elliot laughed and ran and jumped in the pool with Olivia. Dickie was smiling at the sight he leaned down to Lizzie "they make a cute couple" Dickie stated "yea and I haven't seen dad smiling like that in like forever" Lizzie said smiling "yea" Dickie said "lets go and swim" Lizzia said. They took Rach and Eli in too. Later that night they were all playing games and having fun. Lizzie helped Olivia make some food and they had a little girl talk and that Lizzie had boyfriend that she's gonna actually bring home. Rach and Eli was asleep so the 4 of them decided to watch a movie where Dickie and Lizzie also fell asleep Olivia was in Elliot's arms. "you're so beautiful" Elliot whispered. Olivia smiled and looked him in his eyes and kissed him they didn't notice Dickie woke up "ew hey go do that in the room" Elliot and Olivia laughed. Elliot threw a pillow at him. They all went upstairs and went to sleep

-soooo? Review pleaseee?.. :) thanks for all the reviews ily all so much! :*


	11. Chapter 11

-next morning-

Olivia and Elliot was in the living room cuddled together waiting for the kids to wake up. They had the perfect day planed. They were all going to go to the mall. Let the girls do shopping and then for the guys they would get games. And then they would all go to the movies and bowling. They heard little footsteps coming down the stairs they looked up and saw Rach and Eli. "Moning" Rach said "morning" Eli said "morning sweeties" Olivia said. Eli and Rach walked over to Liv and El. Rach and Eli climbed on the couch. Olivia and Elliot put the TV on "what you guys wanna watch?" Elliot asked flipping trough the channels "that one!" Rachel said pointing at the TV "despicable me?" Elliot stated "yeaa!" Eli said excited "well oky then" Elliot said smiling.. Elliot and Olivia watched the movie with them for a hour when they decided they should go wake up Lizzie and Dickie or else they're gonna sleep till 2. Elliot and Olivia stood up to go wake up the kids. They both walked to Lizzie's room to see her sleeping sound. They went closer to her bed and saw her mouth open and a little drool coming out "awhhh" Olivia whispered Elliot let out a laugh. Olivia went to her knees "El this is so cute, it's like she's a little girl again" Olivia said smiling Elliot got to his knees to and wiped away a fake tear "I know" Olivia laughed at him and shook Lizzie lightly "Lizzie honey time to wake up" Lizzie stirred "mmmm" she rubbed her eyes and opened them to see Liv and her dad looking at her with smiles on their faces "what?" Elliot and Olivia let out a small laugh. Lizzie stared at them totally confused. "uhh you guys are kinda freaking me out here ya know?!" Lizzie said. Elliot and Olivia laughed "it's just sad how fast you grow up" Elliot said smiling "yeaa..." Lizzie said pushing past them "why'd you guys wake me up this early?" .. "cause we got a day planned and if we leave you and Dickie to sleep you'll wake up at 2 soo.." Elliot explained "go get ready will ya?" Elliot said mimicking Lizzie's 'ya' . Lizzie rolled her eyes "oky oky I'm going" Lizzie went to shower so Olivia and Elliot moved to wake up Dickie. They opened the door to see Dickie laying on his stomach with boxers the blanket only half on him hlaf on the floor. His one leg hanging off the bed and his one arm off the bed his hair all ruffled up. Olivia laughed "his hair looks like after sex hair" Elliot looked at Olivia and then at Dickie and started laughing. Elliot put his finger on his lips to show Olivia she should be quiet. Olivia shrugged. Elliot walked out of the room and whispered "stay here I'll be right back" a while later Elliot came back with a small bucket. Olivia leaned over to see what's in the bucket "El no!" Olivia whispered harshly "why not?" Elliot said smiling "El!" Elliot walked over and threw the water on Dickie, who sprung up on his bed "ohhhhh wha?! Why?! Did you do that?" Dickie asked Olivia was standing in the doorframe arms crossed over her chest trying not to laugh "get up" Elliot said with a smile "why'd you have to throw water? COLD water?!" Dickie shrugged his shoulders "why not" Olivia slapped Elliot over his head with a playful slap "you Elliot , you are an asshole" Olivia said laughing "go shower Dickie" Elliot said smiling brining Olivia in closer to him "please not in my room" Dickie said Elliot pushed Dickie "who said we haven't already" Elliot said laughing "ew, you just put an image in my head ew" Dickie said "stop imagining" Elliot said

-at the mall-

"okay girls do your shopping go wild" Elliot said handing his credit card to Olivia. Olivia pecked him on his lips "thanks baby" Olivia, Lizzie and Rachel walked off to go shopping while Elliot ,Dickie and Eli went to get some games.

_Olivia and the girls_

"Liv you have to put this one on!" Lizzie said coming into the fitting room. "put it on" Lizzie said handing it to Olivia. Olivia shrugged her shoulders and put it on. "it's it's PERFECTION!" Lizzie squealed "really" Olivia said turning around "I mean.. Wow" she said finally seeing herself. It was a black dress that stopped in her mid thigh. The back was see trough with a flower print. The see trough stops right above her ass. It was tight fitted. Showed her curves on all the right places "wow is an understatement" Lizzie said smiling and started putting on the dress she picked out "oh yea" she said once she put it on "this looks great" Lizzie had on a pink dress that also stopped in her mid thigh, it was also tight fitted. Showed a little cleavage, but not that much that her dad would flip out "so when are we meeting this 'boyfriend'?" Olivia asked "I don't know, but I am so wearing this" Lizzie said smiling "what's his name?" .. "Eric" Lizzie said smiling "YO I wanna put on my dress too! But no one's helping me!" Rachel yelled. Lizzie and Olivia burst out laughing "sorry baby, sorry" Olivia helped Rach in her little dress too. It was a dress top thingy with ski pants "hmm yea, yea I like this" Rach said mimicking Olivia and Lizzie. They all started laughing and bought the dresses. they went to a mans clothing shop. Olivia bought Elliot some pants, shirts, socks and underwear. For Eli she bought some clothes too and let Lizzie help her get some for Dickie too.

-Elliot and the boys-

"Eli see any games you want." Eli nodded and gave his father a despicable me game Elliot nodded "Dickie?" .. "this looks cool" Dickie said handing Elliot the cover "call of duty" Elliot read "oky ready to pay?" "yeap" Eli and Dickie said in unison

After awhile they all met up again and went for milkshakes. After they went to see a movie then went home. Elliot and Olivia tucked Eli and Rach in and they were fast asleep Dickie and Lizzie also went to sleep Olivia and Elliot was now in the room

Dickie got woken at giggling he sat up and looked at the clock '01:00' "this is not right" he said to himself he walked to the door (the room next to his which was Olivia and Elliot's) he heard the giggling and moaning again he then knocked hard on the door "heyy! Keep it down will ya I'm trying to sleep" he yelled hard enough for them to hear but not to wake any of the other he then heard "shittt" and some scrambling. He smiled to himself and went to his bed and slept.

Elliot and Olivia's room

"EL! Dickie just heard us!" Olivia was freaking out "yea I know, calm down Olivia, he's grown up" .. "this is the second time one of your kids heard us!" Olivia said "well guess you have to be quieter "who said it's me being so loud" Olivia said with a sly grin Elliot smiled "hmm mmm ,come baby lay down lets get some sleep, I'll talk to him tomorrow" Elliot said smiling. Olivia came and layed down next to him. El brought her closer to him "I love you" Elliot said kissing Olivia's head "I love you too" Olivia said against Elliot's chest

-thanks for all the reviews! .. Please keep reviewing :) love all of you!* ;)


	12. Chapter 12

-the next morning-

Elliot woke up to the sound of laughing. Elliot looked at the time '09:46' Elliot turned over and looked beside him and saw Olivia still sleeping. He went closer to her face "Liv" Elliot said giving her a peck on the lips. He saw Olivia smiling. Olivia opened her eyes "hey" she said "hey" Elliot said smiling "how late is it?" Olivia asked "uhmm well 09:46" Elliot turned to the watch "well 09:48 now" Elliot looked at her and saw her smiling at him "what?" Elliot asked "nothing" Olivia said with a smile "let's go, I don't want this house burning down or something" Olivia teased. Elliot smiled "yea" Olivia turned on a short with a tank top and Elliot sweatpants with a NYPD shirt. The two of them went downstairs to see what the kids were up to. They walked down to see the kids all in front of the TV watching cartoons "morning" Elliot and Olivia said in unison. The kids looked up "morning" they all said "have fun last night?" Dickie asked with a smrink on his face. Olivia and Elliot's faces fell "uhmm Dickie we need to talk to you, kitchen now" Elliot said sternly "ok" Dickie said walking to the kitchen. Elliot and Olivia followed. "did you tell Lizzie?" Elliot asked first thing they were alone "nope" Dickie said. "ok about last night" Elliot started "no no please I don't wanna hear it, all you're gonna say if people are in love they make love to each other, I know ok?.." Dickie said rambling "wow he's good" Olivia said "yea, but that's.. Yea ok true.. But we didn't want you to hear us.. We thought you were all asleep." Elliot said explaining "yea I WAS asleep.. Until I woke up to moaning.. Olivia You should learn to keep it down, I did not think my dad was that good" Olivia suddenly looked away her face red from blushing. Elliot slapped a playful slap over Dickie's head "shut up" Dickie laughed and walked out. Elliot walked over to Liv and kissed her but Olivia stood there still with her arms crossed across her chest "what's wrong baby?" Elliot asked her. Olivia pushed Elliot away "it's always me" Elliot laughed. Olivia couldn't help the smile that krept her lips and put her face in her hands "I'm so embarrassed, this is a new level of embarrassment" Olivia stated. Elliot laughed bringing her in for a hug "awhhh poor baby"

-Monday-

Olivia got woken by Elliot's phone, who was still asleep. Olivia stood up and picked the phone up looking at the caller ID 'cathy' "hello" Olivia answered

"hey liv?"

"yea hey Cath"

"I'm gonna pick Eli up pretty early,like in 30 min, will that be ok?"

"yea of course I'll get him ready"

"thank you so much Liv, sorry again"

"it's fine Cath, I'll have him ready" Olivia said smiling

"oky thanks again"

"pleasure"

"oky see you later"

"oky see you" Olivia said ending the call.

Olivia tippie toeed out of their room to Eli's room. Olivia walked to his bed and shook him lightly "Eli baby wake up, mommy's gonna come and get you soon" Eli stirred and opened his eyes "mom?" Olivia let out a little laugh "yes your mom is gonna come and get you, come on" .. "ohh" Eli stood up "should I shower?" Eli asked "didn't you shower last night?" Olivia asked "yea I did" Eli said "well then no, if you did last night you don't need to" Olivia said smiling at him "yes" she heard Eli say. Olivia let out a laugh "get some clothes on then come to the kitchen to eat something Kay?" Olivia said "yep" Eli said. Olivia went to the kitchen and got out some cereal and milk. Eli came in the kitchen fully dressed "Liv" .. "yea sweetie?" Olivia asked "can you help me tie my shoes?" Olivia smiled "of course honey, come sit on the chair and I'll do them for you" Eli went and sit on the chair and ate his breakfast while Olivia did his shoe laces "all done" Olivia said standing up "thanks" Eli said smiling. Olivia smiled at him and sat across him. Eli finished up and went to brush his teeth and say goodbye to everyone when the doorbell rang. Olivia opened the door "hey Cathy" Olivia smiled "hey Olivia" Cathy smiled back. Eli came downstairs "hey mom" .. "hey buddy" Cathy said Eli looked up at Olivia "bye Liv" Eli said smiling and Olivia bended down to his level "gimmie a hug" Olivia said smiling. Eli gave Olivia a hug "bye Eli see you soon" Olivia said smiling. Olivia stood upright again. "well thanks a lot, we have to go tho" Cathy said "it's fine, oky ,have a nice day" .. "thanks same" Cathy said walking down the steps "bye" Cathy said "bye" Olivia said. When their car drive off. Olivia walked in and closed the door. Olivia turned around to see Rachel standing there "morning baby" Olivia said smiling "hey mommy" Rachel said walking to Olivia and hugging her. The two of them walked to the kitchen. "you want something to drink?" Olivia asked "yea please" Rachel said "some milk?" .. "yea" Rachel said. Olivia poured her some milk and gave it to her "lets go watch some TV?" .. "oky" Rachel and Olivia walked to the living room and sat down "what you wanna watch?" Olivia asked "uhmm, Up" Rachel said "is that a DVD?" .. "yep" .. Olivia stood up and put Up in. They watched the movie and when it was done Olivia looked to her lap where Rachel was now sleeping. Olivia picked Rachel up and carried her to her room and went to see if Elliot was up yet. Olivia walked in the room and saw Elliot still sleeping. Olivia ran and jumped on Elliot. Elliot opened his eyes and groaned "Livvvv..." Olivia smiled and kissed him hard "hi" Elliot smiled Olivia smiled back at him. The both of them stood up and went to the kitchen and ate some breakfast. Olivia looked at Elliot and smiled "what" Elliot asked "I'm going to fitting for my wedding dress next week" Olivia said with a bright smile "really?" Elliot asked "yes, and no you can't see" Olivia said "ho.. Why not?" .. "because I said so" Olivia said "how did you even kn.." Elliot stopped in his sentence because Olivia was smiling at him "right" Elliot said..

The past few months flew by. It was a day away from their wedding and Olivia was leaving today to not see Elliot until tomorrow. Her girls Alex and Casey said it should be like that, and there wouldn't have been a point fighting with them.

Olivia walked in Casey's apartment "I miss him" Casey laughed "honey its just been an hour" Alex laughed and acted hurt "so we are not good enough?!" they all laughed "of course you are, you're Great!" Olivia said smiling "you're getting MARRIED tomorrow!" Casey yelled "I know" Olivia said taking a deep breath. Casey and Alex shared a look with didn't go unnoticed by Olivia "what?" Olivia asked "Liv.." Alex started "what what telll me!" Olivia said "Liv me and Casey, we need to tell you something" Alex started slowly "yea?" Olivia asked "well, me.. Me and.. And.. C.. C.. Cas.." Olivia smiled "you two together?" Olivia asked. They looked up at Olivia "you knew?" Casey asked "no, but now I do, congratulations!" Olivia said hugging them both "ok so you're not mad?" Alex asked "why would I be mad?!" Olivia asked laughing. They both shrugged their shoulders.

-1 hour later-

Lizzie and Rachel came to Casey's too. They were all sitting and watching some TV with smiles on their faces. The doorbell rang "Pizza's here" Olivia yelled getting up "bout time I'm starvinggg!" Casey said getting up too. Olivia opened the door and it was a young kid with messed up hair and two boxes off pizza and he was checking Olivia out who was in shorts and a tank top that showed her flat stomach and a little bit of skin. Olivia cocked a eyebrow "honey eyes up here" Olivia said pointing to her face "uhh sorry" a voice said cleary one that hasn't broke. Olivia couldn't help the smiled that crept her face "sure, her ya go, keep the change" the boy looked at the change "wow really?" he asked excited "yea" Olivia said with a smile "thanks" he said turning away and walking down the hall. Olivia closed the door, Casey suddenly grabbed one of the boxes "PIZZA!" Casey yelled running to the living room. Olivia let out a laugh "dig in everyone" she said smiling.

- A/N . Hiii! I'm sorry I haven't posted in a while.. Was a really BUSY week.. review please.. :) thanks for all the review. You're all wonderful. ;)


	13. Chapter 13

-the next day-

Olivia was the first to awake. She opened her eyes with a smile on her face. She stood up and got a pan and a wooden spoon. She walked. Out to where everyone was sleeping. Olivia started banging the spoon on the pan "WAKE UP BITCHES! I'M GETTING MARRIED TODAY" Olivia yelled. Everyone shot up. Olivia laughed "Olivia fucking Benson" Casey said with a straight face. Olivia looked at them with an innocent face "I'm getting MARRIED!" Olivia yelled again. Everyone laughed except Rachel "Rach hun what's wrong?" Olivia asked "mommy cursed and Case" Rachel said pouting "awhh sorry baby" Olivia said "sorry hun" Casey said "it's ok" Rach said smiling "I'm gonna wear my pretty dress today right?" Rachel asked "yes!" Olivia said smiling

They all were ready by 4 and Olivia was getting married at 5. Olivia's wedding dress was white. It was a princess dress. It went wide by the hips. And it was strapless. Her heels was black. Her hair was up with bobbypins and her make up was perfect. Olivia looked beautiful. Casey her maid of honour was wearing a long black dress. It was beaded with white right under the breast and went flowy to her feet and her heels was white. Alex was wearing the same dress with red heels. Melinda was also wearing that dress with silver heels. Maureen was wearing a replica of that dress but it was just shorter ,it stopped above her knees. Kathleen was wearing the same as Maureen. Lizzie was wearing one like Maureen and Kathleen but hers was one that was short in the front and long at the back. Rachel was wearing a white dress with black shoes. They all got in the limo that was driving them to the wedding. Lizzie was the flower girl, Maureen Kathleen Melinda and Alex was the bridesmaids, Casey was the maid of honour. Rachel and Eli was the ring carriers.

-at 5-

Elliot and the guys have arrived at 16:30. The wedding's theme was beautiful. The colours was red,white and black. The was candles flowers. It was perfect. Elliot was dressed in a black tuxedo with a white shirt and a red thing. Elliot's best man was munch and fin because he couldn't choose.

Donn was with Olivia. To Olivia Donn has always been the father she never had. She asked him to give her away at the wedding and he gladly accepted.

This is it... This is it... Olivia thought. I'm getting married.. To Elliot... Elliot Stabler.. Olivia smiled and looked over at Donn who had tears in his eyes smiling at her "Donn" Olivia said wiping her eyes "you're gonna make me cry too! My make up" Olivia said crying/laughing "sorry" Donn said with a smile. "ready?" Donn asked "yep" Olivia smiled. The doors opened. Lizzie walked in first throwing white, black and red rose pedals while she was walking to where her dad was standing she stood on the opposite side from Dickie. Kathleen walked in with Rachel who was carrying Elliot's ring. Eli was standing with Elliot in front with Olivia's ring. Then Maureen walked in then Melinda then Alex then Casey. Elliot looked up and smiled as Olivia walked in. They locked eyes and smiled at each other Olivia bit her lip. And walked with her arm intertwined with Donn. Elliot and Olivia kept their eyes just on each other. It was like it was just the two of them. They looked at each other with so much love. They reached the end. Donn gave Olivia a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Olivia smiled at him. Olivia joined Elliot on the stand Elliot smiled at her "you look beautiful" Elliot mouthed Olivia smiled. The preacher started.

"I do" Olivia ended smiling "I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride" the preacher said with a smiled. Elliot took Olivia in his arms and kissed her. Everyone cheered. Elliot's tongue travelled in Olivia's mouth "ok ok, slow it down there guys keep that for the honeymoon!" Dickie said smiling Fin slapped Dickie over the head "owhh?" Dickie said Fin just smiled

_the party_

Olivia and Elliot did the father daughter dance then Elliot and Olivia danced. everyone was dancing and having great time. It was time for the speeches and Casey was up first who was clearly a little drunk "case you gonna be ok?" Olivia asked Casey concerned "yea yea!" Casey said Olivia went to join Elliot. Casey started clinking the spoon on her glass and saying "speech" hard enough for everyone to hear. Casey hit the spoon a little to hard on the glass and it broke "oops" Casey said giggling. Olivia laughed and so did Elliot "ok.." Casey started "Olivia Benson.. Well now Olivia Stabler.. How longgg have we not waited for that to happen?!" Casey said everyone cheered and clapped "we all knew from the day Olivia walked in that precinct they were in love. And not to speak about the sexual tension! A person who was just looking at you two would get wet or a boner" Casey said laughing "Casey!" Olivia yelled Casey laughed again Elliot hugged Olivia and kissed her head "we all know they have had their ups and downs. Their fights.. Wow was that horrible I swear when they were fighting and I was as close as 1 meter away and I already pissed my pants" Everyone laughed "they were great together. When Elliot left, everyone was shattered especially Olivia. And we are so glad Olivia wasn't a stubborn ass and let him back in her life. And look honey the pay off it's huge ey?" everyone cheered "Olivia was so excited this morning she was the first to wake up and she decided hey wouldn't it be funny if I wake them all up banging a spoon on a pan and screaming, and I quote 'WAKE UP BITCHES, I'M GETTING MARRIED TODAY'." Casey said laughing everyone laughed "Liv honey, I'm , we all are so so glad and happy for you two and FINALLY!" everyone cheered once again "we all love you two so much! And wish you the world's happiness and we want baby's ok? And thanks for all your support. Love you" Casey ended everyone clapped and cheered. Olivia gave Casey a tight hug. Fin and Munch was next with their speeches "hi." Fin said starting "well as Casey said, we knew they were in love that first day. Elliot and Olivia.. They are two of the most incredible people I have ever met, and so made for each other, together they are more than perfect" Fin said smiling "we are grateful that the two of you came in our lives, although Elliot had his days that I just wanted to smack him, and then my baby girl, Elliot you hurt her" Fin said with a warning "Not a chance" Elliot said smiling bringing Olivia even closer to him. Munch smiled "Elliot you better protect our Liv, and Liv give Elliot all his days, we are all so happy you two gave into your feelings and let your walls down. We miss you both so come and visit us, and we wish you a happily ever after" Munch said smiling. Everyone cheered. Everyone enjoyed the rest of the night. Elliot and Olivia was going on honeymoon alone for a week. Rachel was staying with Alex and Casey for a few days then she's going to Donn , Elliot's kids was staying at Kathy. They made sure Rach goes to Eli and the rest trough the week when Donn and the rest has to work.

On the honeymoon Olivia and Elliot went to Hawaii.

-Hawaii-

Elliot and Olivia walked into the room, it was huge "El.." Olivia said smiling "this is beautiful" Olivia said turning at Elliot "yea it is." Elliot said smiling. Olivia hugged Elliot "I love you" Olivia said "I love you too" Elliot said smiling. Elliot put on his swimsuit and Olivia her baby blue bikini. "ohh Mrs. Stabler you look hot" Elliot said smiling at Olivia "why thank you Mr. Stabler" Olivia said walking over to him. Olivia kissed him and went to get them towels. They walked down to the beach they layed down on the towels. The two of them talked and laughed. "want some ice cream?" Olivia asked Elliot "yea sure" Elliot said smiling. Olivia stood up and looked at Elliot who was still laying on the towel "you not coming?" Olivia asked "nope" Elliot said smiling. Olivia kicked him playfully "asshole" Olivia said smiling. Olivia bended down and got Elliot's wallet. As Olivia was bending it gave Elliot a perfect few of her cleavage he couldn't help but stare. Olivia smrinked once she saw him staring "like what you see?" Olivia said smiling. Elliot looked in her eyes "you have no idea" Olivia let out a little laugh. She took his face in her hands and kissed him on the lips and stood up "I'll be right back" Olivia said and started walking to the ice cream stand. She felt Elliot's eyes on her. She looked around and saw Elliot staring with a smile she smiled at him. He gave her another smile and layed down on his arms. Olivia was close to the ice cream stand. She didn't look where she was going when she bumped into a guy "oh sorry" Olivia said the guy turned around "oh that's oky" the guy said. The guy's eyes travelled up and down her body he licked his lips. Olivia frowned and cleared her trought "can I please get past" Olivia asked "welll.." the guy said "that will cost a kiss on the cheek Olivia scoffed "oky, why don't you come out with me tonight" the guy said and his hands went to Olivia's hips suddenly the guy was gone. Olivia saw Elliot fuming and he had already hit the guy. Olivia pulled Elliot off "El, stop it's just a drunk prick" Olivia said calming Elliot. Elliot wanted the guy some more "sorry, it's just you were taking long, and I saw him on you" Elliot said Olivia took his face in her hands "thanks baby" Olivia said kissing him Olivia took Elliot's hand and they got their ice creams

- A/N hiiii thereee! REVIEW pleaseeeee! Love you allll! :* I'm not sure, maybe this story is coming to an end? I'm still deciding.. But if you got suggestions of other stories I could write I might consider so tell me please?..


	14. Chapter 14

-that night-

Olivia was walking hand in hand with Elliot still on the beach there was lights and fireworks and very romantic. Elliot pulled Olivia into him and gave her a passionate kiss. Olivia smiled into the kiss, when air was needed they separated "I love you so so much Liv" Elliot said with his forehead resting against hers "I love you too El" Olivia said smiling.

They walked to a bar where they each got something to drink. After a few drinks,talking and laughing they were dancing and singing along with songs they knew that made people who was at the bar fall in love with them. Everybody was singing along with Olivia and Elliot while the two of them was dancing and singing on tables.

"I don't know just how it happened,

I let down my guard..." Olivia and Elliot started yet another song and the people cheering and joining in "Swore I'd never fall in love again But I fell hard." Elliot sang in a high pitched voice. Olivia laughed at him "Guess I should have seen it coming,Caught me by surprise..." Olivia looked at Elliot while singing and thought how much she loves him "I wasn't looking where I was going,I fell into your eyes. You came into my crazy world like a cool and cleansing wave. Before I, I knew what hit me baby you were flowing through my veins...I'm addicted to you," Elliot sang looking at Olivia thinking that he is definitely addicted to Olivia. "Hooked on your love,

Like a powerful drug. I can't get enough of,Lost in your eyes,Drowning in blue Out of control,What can I do?

I'm addicted to you!

Midnight blows in through the window,

Dances round the room...Got me hypnotized, I'm getting high on the perfume. I couldn't live without you now, Oh, I know I'd go insane,

I wouldn't last one night alone baby,

I couldn't stand the pain!

I'm addicted to you!

Hooked on your love,

Like a powerful drug

I can't get enough of,

Lost in your eyes,

Drowning in blue

Out of control,

What can I do?

I'm addicted to you!" the song ended.

Elliot and Olivia shared a few more drinks and went to the hotel when they were in the room they were already half undressed. They kissed each other hard and fell on the bed Olivia giggled . . .

-next morning-

Olivia woke up with a huge headache she stood up and got some asprins and got some for Elliot too. She gave Elliot his to. Elliot let out laugh "what's so funny?" Olivia asked "I can't remember what we did last night" Elliot said laughing "are you still drunk honey?" Olivia asked laughing "no" Elliot said "seems like it" Olivia said kissing him "I'm hunry" Elliot stated "yea me too" Olivia said smiling at him "let's get showered and dressed and get some breakfast eh?" Olivia suggested "sounds good" Elliot said smiling "am I gonna shower first or you?" Elliot asked "oh you know I actually thought you know we could shower together , you know save water" Olivia said with a sudducive smile "yea yea we wouldn't want to waste water now would we" Elliot said following Olivia to the bathroom

After having a 30 min long shower they finally finished up and went downstairs for breakfast. They ate and finished and went to take a walk.

A couple was coming from the front "ahhh dudee" the guy said doing a weird handshake that Elliot got confused in and stopped. Olivia and Elliot had confusion washed all over their faces "see I told you they wouldn't remember after all they had to drink last night" the guy said to the girl "yea we told you guys to slow it down ,next thing we know you two are on the tables singing I'm addicted to you and have the whole place cheering for you" the girl said laughing remembering the events of the night before "we danced on tables?" Olivia asked in disbelief "yep" the girl smiled "wow would you look at that when we're drunk we're crazy" Elliot said "no dude you're awesome" the guy said. The couple walked away after saying their goodbyes "ok that, they are really something" Elliot said laughing "yea dude" Olivia said mocking the guy. Elliot laughed at her. Trough the day a lot of people came to them and telling them how cute they are or how 'awesome' they are.

The days flew by and before they knew it they were home with their kids and friends telling them everything.

_4 years later_

(Rachel is 7 / Eli is 12 / Olivia is 43 / Elliot is 46)

Olivia woke up and nausea was over flowing her she ran to the bathroom and emptied her stomach. Elliot woke up to this he walked into their bathroom to see Olivia at the toilet on the floor "Liv? You ok?" .. "hmm I don't know just not feeling good" Olivia said Elliot helped Olivia up. She quickly brushed her teeth wanting to get rid of that awful taste in her mouth. Trough the day she got the weirdest cravings and she got sick the whole day "where the fuck did I get this virus?" Olivia asked herself finding herself at the toilet again. that's when it hit her "I'm.. I.. I might be" Olivia stood up quickly grabbed her phone and dialled Elliot's number *ring ring* "hey baby, how you feeling?" Elliot asked concerned "El I think.. You have to .. Buy a. Pregnancy test" Olivia said "omg Liv, wow, this is GREAT!" Olivia heard him say over the phone and heard things shuffle and him telling someone he's going home "Liv, baby I'm coming now oky?" .. "oky" Olivia said smiling "Liv ,I love you honey" Elliot said "I love you too baby" Olivia said. They ended the call.

Elliot ran in the house he threw the pregnancy tests on the bed "Liv!" he called out Olivia came out of the bathroom and smiled she looked at the bed to see not one pregnancy test but more like 20 "El I said on not 20" Olivia said Elliot looked down and laughed. Olivia got one.

-5 min later-

Olivia took a deep breath and looked at the test 'positive' "well?" Elliot said. Olivia looked at him "we're having a baby" Olivia said with a wide smile on her face. Elliot picked her up and twirled her around before setting her down "this is great Liv" Elliot said looking into Olivia's eyes "yea , it's so.. It's fantastic" Olivia said tearing up "I love you" Elliot said "I love you too" Olivia said smiling they shared a kiss

-During the pregnancy (5 months along)-

Olivia was sitting at the table doing a criss cross puzzle while waiting for the kids to get home. The door opened and Olivia looked up to see Eli and Rachel walking in "hey mom" Rachel said giving her mom a kiss on the cheek and running upstairs to change "hi mom" Eli said walking to Olivia's side "hey, how was school?" Olivia asked. Eli shrugged "it was school" Olivia chuckled "and how's things going with Jennifer?" Olivia asked smiling. Eli told her about this girl he has this huge crush on. Eli let out half a smile "it's going somewhere" Olivia smiled "oh la la" Olivia teased. Eli blushed "go get changed so we can have lunch I'm starving" Olivia said smiling. Eli went upstairs as Rachel came down "how was school honey?" Olivia asked Rachel "it was fine I guess" Rachel said "something wrong honey?" Rachel looked at her mom confused "what?" Olivia signed "nevermind" Rachel smiled walking to her mom "I love you" Rachel said hugging her mom. Olivia was taken aback and kissed Rachel on top of her head "I love you too baby, so much, but what u want?" Olivia asked with a cocked eyebrow. Rachel chuckled "I just haven't told you lately" Rachel said smiling. "right" Olivia said.

The baby was born 3 days after due date. The baby was a girl. Eli was a little disappointed that it wasn't a little boy. Rachel on the other hand was in seventh heaven because it was a girl cause that means that she's going to have a baby sister.

A year flew by the baby, Alexis, was the sweetest thing ever, she was all smiles, life was great for the stabler family.

-6 years later-

(Alexis is 7 / Eli is 17 / Rachel is 14 / Olivia is 50 / Elliot is 53)

When Rachel turned 12 she and Olivia started growing apart which now lead to them fighting and barely speaking to each other.

Olivia was home cooking lunch for 3 amazing kids and her wonderful sexy husband. Elliot walked in and kissed Olivia and pulled her in for a hug. Olivia melted in his embrace. Elliot helped her finish up the food when the kids got home. Alexis came running in giving her mom and dad a kiss and a hi. Alexis had Olivia's dark brown hair and olive skin, she had Elliot's eyes. Eli then came in greeted Olivia and Elliot and walking upstairs to change. Rachel walked in ignored her mom and dad and just kept on walking "well hello to you to Rachel" Olivia said Rachel turned around and put on the fakest smile "hi mom hi dad" she turned around again and walked upstairs. Olivia looked at Elliot "I don't know what to do anymore El" Olivia said with tears in her eyes. Elliot took Olivia in his arms "we should talk to her" Elliot said "yea I should, she still likes you" Olivia said. Elliot gave her a tight hug "I'm sorry baby" Olivia kissed Elliot on the lips. Olivia made her way up to rachel's room and opened the door without knocking "KNOCK MUCH!?" Rachel yelled "GET OUT!" Rachel yelled again. Olivia just walked further in the room and closed Rachel's door she turned around to see a fuming Rachel "Rach, baby..-" Olivia started but was interfered by Rachel "don't ... Don't call me that" she said. Olivia looked at her in disbelief "fine, Rachel, what's wrong, what's happening with you? Is just a phase? Cause I'm getting tired of this Rachel I miss my daughter who didn't scream at me who I could talk to. Who I hugged, now all that's gone.. Why?" Olivia asked. Rachel looked down "leave me alone, please I don't need this speech, I have better things to do with my time" Rachel said and opened the door to walk out. Olivia grabbed her hand "Rachel-" .. "let me go you b-!" she got cut of by Olivia "RACHEL!" Rachel pulled her hand away from Olivia's grasp "go fuck yourself" Rachel said and ran out of the house slamming the front door. Olivia stood there dumbfounded with tears in her eyes. Elliot came up the stairs "Liv?" Olivia looked up by now tears were streaming down her face "she.. She.. Told me to go fuck myself, el what has gotten into her ,I don't know this Rach"

-A/N hiii, sorry for all the skipping in time, review please let me know what you think... :). What you think happened to Rach?..


	15. Chapter 15

-that night-

Everyone was in the living room watching TV and having family time except for Rachel since the 'incident' they haven't seen her. Olivia was getting nervous and worried Olivia has tried calling Rachel like 100 times but it kept going to Voicemail. They heard a car door slam, Olivia stood up and hurried to the front door to see a guy pushing Rachel against the car and sticking his tongue down her throat. Olivia was furious suddenly she saw the door open and Elliot storming out. Elliot pulled the guy of Rachel and punched the guy. Olivia ran out and pulled Elliot away from the guy Rachel started screaming at them both "What the fuck are you doing?!" Rachel screamed. The guy stood up "he's my boyfriend!" Rachel screamed again. "HE?!" Olivia yelled back pointing at the guy. The guy was tall. He had nose rings tattoos. Rachel gave Olivia a death stare "Yea you got a problem with that!?" Rachel yelled at Olivia "yes I do! How fucking old are you?!" Olivia asked the guy. The guy looked Olivia up and down "19" the guy said as if it's nothing. Elliot looked at Rachel "get in the house now" Elliot said sternly at Rachel "no" Rachel said plainly "now" Elliot said his face red with anger. Rachel kissed the guy and went in the house Elliot looked at the guy "stay away from my daughter" the guy just looked at Elliot "if I catch you with her-" Elliot was cut off by Olivia "I'll fucking castrate you" Olivia said in his face. The guy just looked at Olivia his eyes wandered over Olivia's body. Olivia pushed the guy in his car "fuck off" Olivia said. Elliot was fuming. Elliot and Olivia walked in the house and went upstairs to Rachel's room. They opened the door to see Rachel with a cigarette in her mouth. Olivia's mouth opened and closed. Elliot took the cigarette away from Rachel "what is wrong with you!?" Elliot yelled at Rachel. Rachel just looked at Elliot emotionless. Elliot was fuming and stormed out of the room. Olivia walked over to Rachel and touched her shoulder "don't touch me" Rachel hissed at Olivia "oky" Olivia said removing her hand and staying calm. Olivia sat next to Rachel "what happened to you Rachel? You are out of control, smoking kissing a guy that looks and smells like drugs, did you take anything?" Olivia said rambling. Rachel looked down for a second "get out of my room please" Rachel said "Rachel don't shut me out I'm your mother, you can tell me, trust me" Olivia said pleading. Rachel looked at Olivia "leave me alone.. Please" Rachel said "close the door on your way out" Rachel added. Olivia stood up and cleared her throat "oky, just, think about it, about talking to me" Olivia said walking out and closing the door.

Rachel's POV:

I lay back on my bed after my mom walked out the room. I wish I could tell her... But I don't want her to get hurt., and she'll never look at me the same again. I miss how me and my mom was. I miss the old Rachel. I'm scared off what's gonna happen. The tears started streaming down my face. I couldn't stop it. I walked over to my mirror and took of my shirt I looked myself in the mirror and I was disgusted. My mom always warned me about these type of guys, that hit you. But he said if I tell anyone he'll tell the whole school about me and he'll hurt my family, I can't let that happen. I look at the clock and see it's midnight. I opened my door quietly to see everyones doors is closed and the lights is off I walk to the kitchen and open the fridge I get out a ice pack and tip toe back to my room and close the door I lay on my back lift up my shirt and put the ice pack on it I flinch.

*FLASHBACK*

I laughed with this guy I just met he was pretty nice when Harry suddenly pulled me away and pushed me in his car and drove off I kept asking him what was wrong but he just ignored me we were at this dark place and I was getting scared. He pulled me out of the car "you slut" he punched me in the gut I fell to the floor gasping for air. He kept shouting mean things to me then he kicked me in my stomach. He grabbed me by my hair and pulled me up "if you tell anyone I swear you'll get it worse and I will hurt your family, and you're not getting off that easy I'll do to you what I want" Harry said pushing me in his car again he took me to my house. I had to act normal. Then he pushed his tongue down my throat.

*END FLASHBACK*

It was disgusting. I was so relieved when my dad said I have to go in. I was a total bitch to my parents and I hate it. I hate it so much. I tip toed to the kitchen and put the ice pack back and back to my room. I fell asleep fast waking up trough the night.

-next day-

Olivia was home alone. Elliot took Eli and Alexis to a movie, cause Rachel said she didn't want to go and went off because 'no one can stop her' Olivia signed suddenly she saw the door open and Rachel stumbling in with bruises on her face. Olivia hurried to her side "Rach? WH.." Olivia was dumbfounded. Rachel held on to Olivia like her life depended on it and sobbed her eyes out "shh shh honey, what happened?" Olivia said calmly "mom I'm sorry I'm sorry" Rachel cried "it's oky baby, it's ok shhh, tell me what happened" Olivia soothed "he.. He.. Ha..ha.. rry.. He.. He .. Hit me.. And and .. " Rachel started sobbing uncontrollably. Olivia was scared of the answer of what she was gonna ask "did.. Did.. He r.. Rape you?" Olivia asked holding her daughter tightly Rachel started crying hard and nodded her head "oh baby" Olivia soothed her daughter putting all her anger away for that bastard she was gonna get him. Olivia held Rachel "honey we have to take you to the hospital" Rachel nodded "mom he.. He said he'll hurt my family" Olivia gave her a hug "they all say that honey come on, lets go to the hospital"

After the rape kit Amanda and Fin came to talk to Rachel to get her statement. Olivia went out to call Elliot

"hello" Elliot answered

"El.." Olivia started crying

"Liv, baby what's wrong?" Elliot asked concerned

"El it's Rach, she.. She was..r..raped"

Elliot sucked in a breath and got tears in his eyes "what bastard-" Elliot got cut off by Olivia "El, Rach needs her family. Just come to mercy please." Olivia said "oky, I'll be right there"

Olivia went back into the hospital room where Rachel was to see Fin and Amanda finishing up, they said their goodbyes and Olivia walked to Rachel's side "hey" Olivia whispered Rachel looked her mom in her eyes "hey" Rachel whispered back "how you feeling?" Olivia asked "ok" Rachel said "mom?" Rachel said softly "yea?" Olivia asked "can you lay with me?" Rachel asked "of course" Rachel moved to the side and Olivia joined her on the bed and held her daughter tightly. Like that they fell asleep. Elliot and the kids walked in the room to see Olivia and Rachel asleep Elliot walked over to Olivia's side and shook her lightly. Olivia's eyes went open to see Elliot "hey" Olivia said to Elliot "hey how's she doing?" Elliot asked "she's ok" Olivia said looking down at Rachel "they found anything?" Elliot asked "they're still testing" Olivia said. Suddenly Rachel stated tossing and turning and mumbling. Olivia shook her "Rach .. Baby wake up it's just a dream" Rachel shot up took in her surroundings and burst into tears. Olivia took her in her arms "shhh it's ok, it was dream, shh it's ok baby" Olivia said comforting Rachel

-A/N: sooooO? Review pleaseeeeee! They gonna catch the guy or will he harm the family?


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: So so so sorry it took so long to update I was away for a few days to choc (it's a cancer foundation for kids) me and my friend are volunteers so we worked a little, played with the kids so on.. :)

Disclaimer : I own nothing...

Enjoy* ;)

Fin and Munch was getting results for Rachel's rape kit. "what do we're have?" Fin asked Melinda as he walked in "we have DNA, I ran it trough the system and it is a match to Harry Harris, go arrest the son of a bitch" Melinda said. "thanks Mel" Fin said. Fin and Munch walked out and drove to Harry's apartment. They got there and knocked on the door "Police open up". Fin yelled. They knocked a few more times when nobody answered Fin decided he was going to knock down the door. Fin and Munch walked in with their guns raised. They searched the apartment quickly, Harry was no where to be found.

-Stabler's residence-

Olivia and Rachel got home about an hour ago, Elliot went to pick Alexis and Dickie up. Rachel was asleep upstairs while Olivia was cooking every now and then she will check on her baby to see if she's still ok. There was a knock on the door. Olivia put down the spoon and walked over to the door. When she opened the door someone pushed her back in with a lot of force and slammed the door closed and locked it. Olivia was getting up when she recognised the guy. It was the bastard that raped her daughter Olivia got to her feet quickly and stormed to the guy and started punching him the guy suddenly drew a knife from his pocket and stabbed Olivia in the leg and then in the arm. Olivia yelped in pain. Harry laughed at her "bitch, remember? Harris? Lowell Harris?" Harry said laughing. Olivia's eyes widened "yea I'm his son" Harry said proudly "you're proud of.. That?" Olivia spat. The guy bended down to her level and stuck his tongue down her throat. Harry walked upstairs. Olivia tried getting up, but it hurted A LOT. Harry came down with Rachel who had tears streaming down her face. Harry walked over to Olivia and started slapping her so she fell to the floor. He then kept punching her "STOP!" Rachel yelled "oki doki" Harry said standing up he pulled a needle out of his pocket and stuck it in Olivia's leg "what is that?!" Rachel yelled running over to her mom pushing Harry out of the way. Olivia's eyes got weary "your mommy is just gonna sleep" Harry said with a sly smile. Olivia fought hard for her eyes to not close but suddenly she was gone because Harry hit her over the head. Harry dragged Rachel out of the house. He tied Rachel with rope and put her in the back seat so she was laying and no one could see her "what did your dad do to my mom?" Rachel asked angry "well you could say she gave him a little gift" Harry said making his tongue press against his cheek so it made a wobble. His dad sexually assaulted my mom Rachel thought "when, how?" Rachel had all these questions going trough her head "ehh who gives a fuck now shut up!" Harry said.

-meanwhile Stabler's residence-

Olivia's eyes opened and she felt a shot of pain going trough her body she looked at her right arm and saw the stab wound and then it hit her Harry took Rachel she stood up when a pain went trough her leg she got to her phone and called Elliot "Hello" Elliot answered

"El El you you hav.. Have to.. Get H..ha..Harry..m he .. He has.. R..Rachel! He.. Ra.. Raped her!" Olivia rushed

"what? Where are you, I'll call Munch and Fin"

"I'm home... He... He stabbed me-"

"Liv where?"

"arm and leg" Olivia took a deep breath "El I'll be fine get that bastard!"

"ok,"

Elliot called Munch and told him the story quickly and then 911 to go get Olivia at home

_5 hours later_

Harry took Rachel to an abandoned building he tied her up to a chair "I wonder.. If you're 'family' is gonna be on time huh?" Harry said to Rachel playing with a knife. Rachel looked at him her eyes followed his every move. He bended down in front of her and went closer to her face until his lips were just millimetres away from Rachel's "hmm?". He stood up straight again when Rachel let out a shout for help "HELP HELP!" Harry kicked her. He went to a drawer and got out duck tape he took a red pen and drawed red lips on the duck tape. He cut of the piece with the red lips and bended once again down to Rachel's level "you see this is exactly what happens when you scream!" Harry said loudly. He stuck the duck tape over her lips and kissed her. He stood up once again and pulled a chair to sit in front of her.

-precinct-

"Do we have ANYTHING?" Elliot asked "nothing we have no idea where this son of a bitch is" Munch signed. Elliot suddenly got an idea "her phone I think she has it with her, it's always on silent, Always, me and Olivia always fight with her over her phone being on silent" Elliot said "we can try" Fin said "okay let's trace it" Munch said. They dialled the number

-abandoned building-

Harry was in the bathroom while Rachel was still stuck to the chair. She felt something vibrate "my phone" she whispered she moved her hands that was tied behind her back and managed to get the phone out she slid answer "Rachel?" Elliot whispered in the phone "yea" Rachel whispered back "oky honey don't let him see the phone we're tracing it now ok?" Elliot said a wash of relieve washing over him cause his daughter was still ok and alive "ok" Rachel whispered as she put the phone back in her back pocket.

They traced the phone quickly and were on their way to the building with back up. Elliot called Olivia to update her on the news "Hello" Olivia's voice sounded full of sleep "hey baby, we know where they are, we're going to get them now" Elliot said. Olivia sat up straight in her bed "you serious? This is so great, I wanna come"

"Liv you can't, You're hurt, I love you"

"I love you too, be careful" Olivia said "I will, bay"

"bay"

Elliot and the back up stormed into the building Harry was to slow and 3 of the team tackled him to the floor. Elliot rushed to Rachel and started to untie the the ropes and slowly took of the duck tape. Rachel fell into Elliot's embrace "is mom ok?" Rachel asked "yes she is, she's in the hospital" Elliot answered "did.. did he do anything to you?" "no" Rachel said shaking her head.

-the hospital-

Elliot, Rachel, Alexis walked in the hospital to Olivia's room. They walked in to see her fast asleep. Elliot walked over to Olivia's bed and kissed her on the forehead Olivia's eyes fluttered open "el?" Olivia asked "yea" Olivia sat up straight "Rach baby" Rachel walked to her moms side and hugged her tightly "I'm SO so sorry for all the trouble mama" Rachel apologised "no, no honey it's ok, are you ok" Olivia pulled out of the hug to look at her daughter "yea I'm fine" Rachel said smiling at her mom Olivia kissed Rachel's forehead and looked down to see Alexis "hey sweetie" Olivia said Rachel picked Alexis up and sat her on the bed next to Olivia. Olivia kissed Alexis and hugged her. "mom?". "yea?" Olivia answered "what did... Did.. Did.. Harry's dad r..rape you?" Olivia got tears in her eyes "no, baby, he just.." Olivia paused "he just sexually assaulted me" Olivia said. This was a huge shock to Elliot he didn't know, Olivia never told him what happened in sealview "he what?" Elliot asked near tears "I'm sorry, I never told you, I.. I was scared..". "what were you scared of honey" Elliot said taking her hand in his "what people was gonna say" Olivia said Elliot nodded and kissed Olivia's head

-5 months later-

Olivia woke up to Elliot kissing her from her stomach and going up and up and up until he captured her lips. Olivia smiled into the kiss "I. love. You" Olivia said between kisses "I love you too, so much" Elliot said smiling down at Olivia. The two of them held each other still naked from the night before the sheets were at their feet and the sunlight came in perfectly. The two of them didn't know all the kids was downstairs. Kathleen decided they are taking way to long to come down and she couldn't wait to surprise them. She walked up the stairs and barged in their room to see Olivia and Elliot fully naked making out. Olivia jumped off Elliot when she also realized she is still naked Olivia was blushing fully. Kathleen brought her hands up to cover her eyes "ok, ew, were you doing it now?" she asked. Elliot had gotten a pillow to cover his package and Olivia got the sheet to cover herself "no!" Olivia answered quickly "just kissing" Olivia said "mm mhh ok so why does it smell like typical sex in here?" Kathleen said Olivia looked at Elliot "what we're married Kathleen and we love each other, we did it last night not this morning" Elliot said open to Kathleen Olivia slapped him. Kathleen laughed "I'm glad you guys are still this in love and going at it" Kathleen said still covering her eyes and smiling as she talked "I'm gonna go now, pretend this never happened, get dressed and get your asses downstairs, we're all waiting!" Kathleen said as she walked out. Olivia laughed "wow" Elliot let out a laugh and pulled Olivia to him and kissed her hard

The end!..* :p

Please tell me what you thought... Should I write another story? I'm thinking I might cause I enjoy this. Tell me your thoughts*.. Thanx loves!


End file.
